You Belong With Me
by Lunapup6
Summary: So, why can't you see...You belong with me. A Solangelo story because...why not? Sorry I'm crap at summaries. Just read to find out! Post BoO Solangelo/Will x Nico/ Boy x Boy. Lots of fluffy oneshots! Mostly Solangelo, but other couples too(not all canon). Rated T because I'm paranoid but don't let that stop you!
1. Before You Read

**Okay before you start reading this, I just want to warn you that my updates are a little slow and as of right now, the story is on hold. I was just too busy with homework.**

 **Thanks and Happy Reading!**

 **~Luna**


	2. Skeletal Butterflies

Chapter One - Skeletal Butterflies

 **A/N: Hello Hello! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction of any kind so please, keep that in mind as you are reading. Constructive criticism is totally 100% ok and appreciated!**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary)**

 **Will's P.O.V**

 _The last two days have probably been the most tiring days of my life! You seriously have no idea how much energy it takes to heal demigods! I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but when demigods charge into battle, they don't think about what will happen if they get injured. Kayla finally had to force me to go get some fresh air to clear my head after I had yelled at a daughter of Iris for not staying still. And don't get me started on Nico. I haven't seen him at all around camp. Would it kill him to drop by the infirmary for five minutes to talk? Oh speak of the Underworld, there he is_. I sigh inwardly when I notice Jason is with him. They're really close..not in that way though...I hope. _Wait what? Stop it Solace. Don't think that. He is a friend. Nothing more._ I glance up. Crap he's looking at me. I do my best to act casual, leaning against the door to the Apollo Cabin as I lift my arm to wave him over. This could be my chance to talk to him. I point to the ground in front of me as if I were saying: _Come. Here. Now._ Nico looked a little nervous but headed over anyway.

 **btw this is the actual dialogue from BoO, just by Will's P.O.V. in first person. No copyright intended and all credit goes to Rick Riordan! I did write what Will is thinking by myself though.**

"So where were you?" I demand, doing my best to look annoyed but completely failing.

"What do you mean?" Nico asks, looking confused. I do my best not to roll my eyes.

"I've been stuck in the infirmary for, like.." I pause to think. "Two days. You don't come by. You don't offer to help."

"I...what?" Nico stutters. "Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why would _anyone_ want that?" This time I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"You can't help out a friend?" I say impatiently. " Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple _How's it going. Will?_ You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?" Nico just stares at me, mouth slightly open.

"What... _my_ face?" Nico finally says.

"You're so dense," I exclaim. "I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood."

"I…" He starts, hesitating. _This is it. He's going to leave again because he thinks "he isn't wanted" and "no one likes him". That's bullcrap._ I'm about to tell him this when he begins speaking again.

"Yeah. I did. I mean, I'm staying." He finishes. I sigh in relief, soft enough not to be noticed. I really want to hug him but he has this "no touching" rule, and I'm pretty sure hugging would break that rule. So I settle on a big smile.

"Good!" I say with waaay to much enthusiasm. "So you may be dense but you're not an idiot."

"How can you even talk to me like that?" Nico asks, a little annoyed now. "Don't you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and-"

"Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo. I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders," I smirk. " You owe me at _least_ three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting _now_."

"Three days? I-I suppose that would be okay," He stutters. I smile.

"Good. Now-" I'm suddenly interrupted by a loud _whoop!_ coming from by the hearth in the center of the common. Nico and I both look over and see Percy and Annabeth grinning like crazy.

"I'll be right back," Nico says to me, looking relieved he has an excuse to get away. I'm about to protest that he has to come to the infirmary now when he looks at me.

"Promise on the Styx and everything," Nico adds before walking over to Percy and Annabeth. I watch him walk away, debating whether to follow him. _Well, he did promise on the River Styx to come back after he was done talking with them. He'd be stupid to break that promise._ I guess I should just wait for him to finish talking with his friends.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 _I feel sort of bad, abandoning Will like that. But whenever I talk to him, I always feel hundreds of tiny butterflies are flying around my digestive system. Wait no, hundreds of tiny skeletal butterflies are flying around because the son of Hades does not have pretty and colorful butterflies flying around in his stomach. He has dark and creepy skeletal butterflies flying around._ I can feel Will watching me as I walk away, like he thinks I'm going to shadow travel away. It's not like I'm able to go anywhere without "melting into a puddle of darkness" as he put it.

 **btw this is the actual dialogue from BoO, just by Nico's P.O.V. in first person. No copyright intended and all credit goes to Rick Riordan! I did write what Nico is thinking by myself though.**

"Hey, man," Percy says. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud."

"We're going to spend our senior year together," Annabeth explains, "here in New York. And after graduation-"

"College in New Rome!" Percy interrupts happily. "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees hanging out at cafes, enjoying California-" I wince when Percy says "Just me and Annabeth". Not because I'm jealous of Annabeth(I'm over my crush on Percy), but because his grammar is terrible. Surely when you're dating a daughter of the _Wisdom_ Goddess, you would have good grammar!

And after that…" Annabeth adds before kissing Percy on the cheek. "Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like."

"That's great!" I decided this is a good time to tell them I'm staying at Camp. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood"

"Awesome!" Percy exclaims. I bite my lip nervously, before continuing.

"So," I start, "Since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."

"What do you mean?" Percy asks.

"For a long time, I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know." I say in a rush. Percy looks at me before glancing at Annabeth for guidance.

"You-"

"Yeah," I reply before he can finish his sentence, because I know what he was going to ask. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

"You...so you mean-" Percy tries. He looks like he's trying to ask if I'm gay in a nice way.

"Right!" I say. Answering the unspoken question. _Seriously Percy. Spit it out. You won't offend me by asking if I'm gay or not._

"Wait," Percy tries again. "So you mean-" I sigh in my head. _How many times do I have to repeat myself just to get the information through his head?!_

"Right! But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now...you're cute, but you're.." I hesitate before continuing, "you're not my type."

"I'm not your type..." Now he looks a little offended. "Wait. So-"

"See you around, Percy," I interrupt. "Annabeth." Annabeth looks extremely amused as she raises her hand for a high five. I oblige happily. _That went better than I expected._ I turn on my heels and head back to where I left Will.


	3. Death Boy vs Death Angel

Chapter Two - Death Boy v.s Death Angel

 **A/N: Hello Hello! I don't think anyone is reading this at the moment because I literally published chapter one of this story 4 hours ago. But who cares!**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary)**

 **Will's P.O.V**

I watch as Nico talks with Percy and Annabeth. Percy goes from _super duper happy!_ to _Waiiit...Annabeth please explain what's going on now! I wonder what Nico said._

"So, what did you say to Percy that got him all confused?" I ask Nico as we walk to the infirmary. Before the war against Gaea, the infirmary was basically two tents behind The Big House. But since there were so many injured campers and members of the legion after the battle, both Chiron and the Apollo Cabin agreed that we should convert The Big House's basement into a bigger infirmary. I'm suddenly was aware of the fact that Nico is talking to me. Well, more like rambling.

"Why do you assume _I_ said something that confused him?" Nico was saying. "Maybe Annabeth was talking about trigonometry and that was why Percy looked confused! All I said was that I was happy for them- they're going to spend senior year in New York, then they're going to college in New Rome. I'm really happy for them, they get to live their lives like normal teenagers for once and-"

"It's okay Death Angel," I chide. "I get the point. You said nothing."

"Okay, I think I'll just shut up now," Nico says, looking embarrassed. "Wait, Will, what did you just call me?!"

"Death Angel," I reply. "Got a problem with your new nickname?"

"YES!" Nico glares at me. I raise my arms in surrender. _His death glares can be really intimidating! It wouldn't surprise me if he was able to shoot flames from his eyes._

"Hey," I protest. "Would you rather be called _Death Boy?_ Death Boy stops Mother Earth (a.k.a his grandmother) from totally destroying Earth as we know it! Oh boy that would make a great story Nico!"

"That's a terrible story Solace," Nico pouts. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"What happened to shutting up?" I smirk.

"Shut up," He snaps. I bite the inside of my cheek in an attempt to keep a straight face. I can't though, because 1. my mouth just has to smile and 2. my face can't pretend to be straight when my heart knows I'm gay.

"So, where are we going?" He asks again, more impatient this time.

"To the infirmary," I answer once I get my face to stop smiling like an idiot.

"WHAT?!" He spins around so quickly nearly lose my balance. "Why?" I stare at him.

"You owe me three days in the infirmary, remember?" I say slowly.

"I have to go now?" Nico protests.

"Yes," I reply exasperated. "Doctor's orders. No arguing."

"Fine…" He sighs. I smile and then on a whim, I swing my arm around his shoulders. He stiffens ever so slightly. _Oops..._ I'm about to pull my arm away when he ever so slightly takes a step toward me. I hope I'm not blushing. I think I am. And I'm pretty sure Nico is too, because he has his head turned and is avoiding eye contact. Only when we're at the doors of The Big House, do I take my arm away.

"The infirmary is here?" Nico wonders out loud.

"Yup!" I nod. "In the basement." Nico looks unsure so I give him a small reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on, It's not dark down there. I promise!" I say convincingly as I open the doors. Nico licks his lips nervously.

"I'm not scared of the dark you idiot," Nico protests. "I'm the son of Hades for Gods sake!

"Okay, okay Death Angel. Follow me," I instruct before heading down the steep stairs that lead down to the basement.

"Do NOT call me Death Angel!" Nico growls.

"Whatever you say, Death Boy," I reply cheekily. Nico crosses his arms. "Aren't you coming?" I call from the bottom of the stairs.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 _The infirmary looked nothing like I expected it to. I expected it to be a dark and dusty basement with a few cots lined up against the walls. What I saw was practically the opposite of that. Tan striped wallpaper adorned every single square inch of the walls. There were shiny white tiles on the floor and light gray curtains separating hospital beds. Children of Apollo were running around getting ambrosia, fixing up broken bones, and redressing wounds. And ohmygods are those_ _ **windows?**_ _In a basement?!_ I stop analyzing the room when I hear Will clear his throat.

"What?" I ask as I look up.

"I said you're bed is over here. Come on," Will repeats patiently. _Oh, I hadn't heard you the first time because I was too in awe of how inviting this place looks._

"How did you put windows down here? It's underground!" I ask, before remembering that we are demigods- we have magical powers.

"Lou Ellen and some other Hecate kids put enchanted windows down here. They're just 3D projections," Will explains, "Like the weather barrier over Camp Half-Blood, we can control what kind of weather it is. We usually keep it sunny in the day and starry at night."

"That is…" I pause. "Really cool!" It's amazing actually. Will beams.

"Glad you like it Nico. Anyhoo...here's where you will be staying for the next three days." We stop at a bed in the far right corner of the infirmary. "I thought you'd like a bed away from all the commotion," Will says.

"Wow...uh, thanks!" I say gratefully. "I-I mean, if I do _have_ to spend three whole days in the infirmary, this is better than being in the middle of the room…" I trail off embarrassed.

"It's okay Nico. You don't have to act tough in front of me. You're welcome by the way," Will says knowingly.

"I wasn't acting, Solace," I groan.

"Sure sure," He says cheerfully. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back later to make sure you come to the mess hall for dinner," _How can he be so cheerful all the time? It must get so tiring to keep your mouth in a smile._


	4. I Don't Like Broccoli

Chapter Three - I Don't Like Broccoli

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary)**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No. I don't even like cherries." I retort. _True to his word, Will came by the infirmary to escort me to dinner - as if I didn't know the way. Seriously, I'm not two years old...I think I can find my way to the mess hall by myself._

"Pleaasee Nico! I'm begging you! Just eat the stupid broccoli!" Will begs.

"No." I snap. He's really starting to get on my nerves now. _He had taken it upon himself to make sure I ate the right amount of fruits and vegetables. I hadn't protested because I had figured that I would throw away the vegetables after Will went back to the Apollo table. But nooooo, Will wanted to watch me to make sure I ate them. So now, he's sitting at the Hades cabin, practically forcing me to eat disgusting green things._

"Nico. You. Need. To. Eat. More. Veggies!" Will scolds.

"No." _I'm the_ _freaking Ghost King!_ _I don't think the Ghost King needs to eat "veggies"!_

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. Nico! What do I have to do to get you to eat one serving - _Just ONE_ \- serving of broccoli?" Will asks desperately.

"I'll eat the stupid broccoli if you don't make me eat it ever again," I finally say.

"Nico," Will protests annoyed. "That's not fair!"

"I'm not fair, Will," I inform him. Will sighs.

"I'll play Mythomagic with you after dinner," Will offers. _Mythomagic? I haven't played that since...since Bianca died when I was ten. Wow, I loved that game. Wait. How does Will know I played it?_

"Percy," Will says suddenly. My cheeks redden slightly when I hear my ex-crush's name come out of- well, Will's mouth.

"What?" I ask, glancing down at my plate.

"Percy told me," Will says slowly. _Oh gods, Percy didn't tell Will I was gay, did he? Yeah...he probably did. What the Underworld, Percy?! Why would you tell ANYONE? I shouldn't have told him,_ I mentally scold myself. I'm panicking now. _What is Will going to think?_

"Nico?" Will asks, bringing me back into reality. "Nico, are you okay? You look like you're about to send skeletons after someone. Which I will not allow because you wouldn't be Nico di Angelo- the Son of Hades anymore, you would be Nico di Angelo- the shadow puddle." Will chuckles to himself, then looks serious again. When I don't reply, Will waves a hand in front of my face.

"Seriously, Nico? What's wrong?" Will asks, concern decorating his features.

"What did Percy tell you?" I finally demand. Will looks confused now.

"T-That you liked Mythomagic when you were younger…"

"Oh," I say softly.

"What did you _think_ he said?" Will asks.

"N-Nothing," I reply shakily. _Nothing at all._ Will looks at me curiously, but doesn't say anything(which I am grateful for)!

"Okay...So do we have a deal?" Will asks hopefully.

"A deal?" I ask vaguely. My mind is still a little fuzzy with relief that Percy didn't tell Will anything...other than I liked Mythomagic. Will rolls his eyes.

"If. I. Play. Mythomagic. With. You. After. Dinner. Will. You. Eat. The. Stupid. Broccoli?" Will repeats slowly. I sigh. _Dang it. I thought he had forgotten about the entire point of this conversation! Will is never going to let me leave this table if until I give in and eat some broccoli. And besides, playing Mythomagic after eating broccoli is better than NOT playing Mythomagic after eating broccoli._

"Fine," I mutter, gritting my teeth.

"YES!" Will shouts, causing _everyone_ \- and I mean _everyone_ to stop talking and stare at the Hades table in confusion.

"Will," I hiss angrily. "Keep it down!"

"Sorry," Will apologizes, look around sheepishly. I glare at him for a few seconds before looking down at the vegetables on my plate that I will soon have to eat (yay…) Will carefully spears a piece of broccoli and holds it out to me, grinning from ear to ear. I gingerly take the fork from him, my had briefly freezing when it brushes against Will's wrist. I don't like physical contact. Once the vegetable is within arm's length, I am incapable of bringing it any closer to my mouth. My hand must have a mind of its own because it is completely ignoring my brain. _Just eat the effing broccoli Nico! Just chew and swallow! It's not rocket science!_ Will groans in exasperation. Then, before I can react, he snatches the fork, pulls me closer to him _by my shirt sleeve_ , and stuffs the broccoli in my mouth. Then he covers my mouth and plugs mouth and plugs my nose, forcing me to swallow instead of spit it out. As soon as I swallow, I become acutely aware of the fact that Will's hand is _on my mouth_. Will Freaking Solace's hand is over my mouth! I can feel myself blushing and my heart is beating faster than hummingbirds flap their wings(which I don't think is possible). I feel trapped, so I do the natural thing. I bite Will's hand. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Will exclaims. I glance toward the nearest shadow(which is under the table). I know it's risky to use my powers, but I am desperate here. Yes I could _potentially_ melt into shadows, but that's not likely. Will must see my face because his eyes widen.

"Nico," He starts. "Don't you dare shadow-" I dive under the table. The last thing I hear before disappearing into the shadows is a very angry Will Solace yelling my name.


	5. Remi and Daxton

Chapter Four - Remi and Daxton

 **A/N: Hello Hello! I hope you all like the story so far! This chapter is going to be a little different. It's Remi and Daxton's profile. Remi and Daxton are characters that I came up with. If you want to skip this chapter, you can and the rest of the story will still make sense. (But just saying, why not read it? I mean, what do you have to lose?)**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **First Name:** Remi

 **Last Name:** Unknown

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Creature:** water nymph

 **Hair:** brown wavy hair that goes to her lower back.

 **Personality:** bubbly, cheerful, carefree, witty, sarcastic, extroverted

Hey there! What's your name? My name is Remi! I have a lot of nicknames...Rem, Remers, Remsie, Rems, you name it. Have I forgotten any? Oh yeah...Daxton's favorite nickname for me is Rem-Rem. I honestly have no idea. I mean, out of all the amazing nicknames there are for "Remi", he goes with _Rem-Rem?_ But I don't really care. He can do what he wants...I mean, he is my boyfriend(!) Sometimes he calls me Rem-Master. I like it when he calls me that. It makes a tickly feeling swim its way through my veins. We've been dating for 3 months and he still makes me blush like a silly giggly girl. But I guess that's what I am...or is it? Haha sorry, I'm weird like that. When you hang out with me, just expect that sooner or later I'll do something _completely_ random. I love playing truth or dare because I'm like the only one who can come up with crazy dares. I'm no good at truth cause I'm like an open book. A two year old could read my emotions, maybe even my thoughts. o_O That's a scary thought…

Well it was nice talking with you...on second thought, I haven't let you say a single word. Sorry about that. You can talk now. You don't want to? Okei, well TTLY! :D

 **First Name:** Daxton

 **Last Name:** Unknown

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** male

 **Creature:** water nymph

 **Hair:** messy jet-black hair, slightly coiffed

 **Personality:** calm, optimistic, careful, sarcastic, funny, quick thinking

I see you've met my crazy girlfriend, Remi. Yeah, I hope she didn't scare you away. She can be a bit...overwhelming at times. I don't know how she talks 24/7 with so much energy. Honestly, it's like she drinks 3 _huge_ frappuccinos a day. One for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner. She may be older than me, but I'm more mature than her. We were both Seniors at Goode High School. Yes I was in 12th grade last year. I skipped Sophomore and Junior years because I got so bored during lectures, and class was _sooo_ easy! Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing? Fine? That's good to hear! :) Anyway, it was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you around! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! My name is Daxton. Or Dax. Or, as Remi likes to call me, Daxi-Taxi.


	6. Nico the Angel

Chapter Five - Nico the Angel

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 _Good news: I didn't turn into a puddle of shadows when I shadow traveled! Bad news: I'm at the bottom of the lake. Yes, I am at the freaking bottom of the lake! And I'm not just at the bottom of the lake. I'm trapped in a net at the bottom of the lake. Oh Gods, this isn't good. You know those rides at carnivals? The ones that spin you around and around and around? The ones that make you incredibly dizzy and sick to your stomach? Yeah well, that's how I feel right now._ I start cursing in Ancient Greek when I realize something. I am breathing. I am breathing underwater. _How the Hades am I breathing underwater?_ I hear giggling to my left.

"Daxton, look what I caught!" A girl's voice sounded. I look over and see two naiads swimming toward me. I reach for my sword instinctively, holding it out in front of me.

"Remi," The other naiad(Daxton) starts. "That's a demigod. How the hell did you catch a _demigod?_ "

"He just appeared out of thin air," The girl replies. "Duh!" _This girl reminds me a little of Leo. Like a female version of him._

"Oh of course he did," Daxton sighs. "Let him go. I don't know why he came down here, but he probably wants to go back up to the Mess Hall

"No!" I say, a little panicked. Both of them look over at me confused.

"Why not?" Daxton asks. "Isn't it dinner?" I nod.

"Are you not hungry or something?" Remi asks.

"Yeah, something like that," I reply, grateful they aren't asking me to elaborate. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Remi asks. "I want a pegasus, Starbucks gift cards, a Netflix membership, a new brush-"

"Rems, that's not what he means," Daxton interrupts. Then he turns toward me. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why or how she trapped you under a net. But I am sure she will let you go back up to dinner." He glares pointedly at Remi.

"No!" I say again. "Really, it's fine. It's not like anyone's missing me right now." Remi and Daxton look at me funny.

"How'd you get here anyways?" They both ask in unison.

"Umm…" I hesitate. "I shadow traveled."

"Oh my gods, cool!" Remi exclaims. "Can you like go anywhere you want?"

"I've gone to China a few times," I answer. "On accident."

"How?" Daxton asks.

"He traveled through the shadows, obviously!" Remi answers immediately. Daxton rolls his eyes.

"Yes but _how?_ " He asks again.

"It's one of the perks of being the Son of Hades. I can also speak with ghosts, raise zombies and skeletons, tell how strong someone's life force is," I pause, thinking. "Oh yeah! And I have a french zombie chauffeur."

"A french zombie chauffeur?" Remi asks, in awe.

"You can raise skeletons?" Daxton asks, also in awe.

"Yes and yes," I reply, amused at how amazed the sound. "Now can you please let me out of this net?"

"Oh, sorry...what's your name?" Remi asks. _I'm actually sort of surprised they haven't already asked me._

"Nico, Nico di Angelo." I reply.

"Nico the Angel," Remi comments. I glare at her.

"Don't call me that, Remi."

"Okay Angel." Remi replies, smiling. I grit my teeth.

"Just let me out," I sigh. (Which still feels a little weird underwater).

"If you insist…" Remi says sadly. I get the feeling that she's reluctant though.

"I'll help," Daxton offers, shooting me a sympathetic glance.

"Dax, I'm fine. I can do it myself!" Remi protests.

"Yeah, you can." Daxton agrees. "But it would take you ten times longer." Remi fake pouts and Daxton's smile immediately disappears. "I'm sorry Rem-Rem! I didn't mean that...actually I sort of did, but there's nothing wrong with being slow!" Remi glares at him for a few more seconds before smiling.

"Okei, you can help!" She says cheerfully. Daxton looks surprised.

"Thanks," He says before landing a quick kiss on Remi's cheek. _I wish I had someone that would care about me. I know I have the Seven and Reyna(and I guess Will as well), but it's not the same. It pains me to admit it(and I usually don't), but I need someone to show they care._

"Nico? Hello?" I snap back to attention to find that Daxton is waving his hand _waaay_ too close to my face.

"What?" I snap. Daxton looks a little hurt.

"Uh...you can come out now," _What are you talking about? I've already come out to three people._ Then I realize that he doesn't know I'm gay and he probably meant that I can come out from under the net...oh.

"Umm thanks," I say softly.

"So, uh, did you want to go back to the mess hall- well actually now it's probably time for Capture the Flag," I shake my head.

"I'm okay. Besides, I think I made someone really mad at me- which was the reason I shadow traveled away."

"Okay, well you can come back to our place for a while if you want…" Daxton offers. _Should I go back with them? I mean, they seem really nice and I am definitely NOT going to Capture the Flag. Will is probably really mad right now. Maybe I could just stay here until everyone is in their cabins then sneak back. I would have to look out for the patrol harpies though… Maybe I could shadow travel again...I mean, nothing bad happened to me the first time._

"I-I guess, if it's really okay with you guys…" I trail off.

"It is!" Remi replies happily. "Is that okay Daxi-Taxi?"

"Well considering that I'm the one who invited him, I think it's okay by me." Dax replies cheekily. Remi just rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Nico." Remi says, completely ignoring Daxton. "You can swim, right?"

"Of course I can swim!" I reply indignantly. "Probably not as good as you guys, but I can swim!" Remi raises her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, follow us...and try to keep up!" Remi smirks.

"It's okay," Daxton whispers in my ear. "She's not actually that fast." I smile. _This is going to be fun. I'll just hang out with Daxton and Remi until Will isn't as mad at me._

 **A/N: Okei is my second favorite word!**


	7. Pokey-Man

Chapter Six - Pokey-Man

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Wait so did Hades seriously give you a zombie chauffeur in an attempt to bond with you?" Remi asks, laughing.

"A _French_ zombie chauffeur," I correct. "And yes. He genuinely thought that a french zombie chauffeur was a good present for his teenage son."

"Well maybe he thought a British skeleton chauffeur was too _last century_." Remi laughs. "I mean, zombie chauffeurs are very in style these days," All of us start laughing like maniacs. I think I've laughed more in the past hour than I have in the past year. Once we've all stopped laughing, Daz shoots me a cautious glance.

"Nico?" He begins warily. "I think that everyone is in bed now...if you want to...um...go back to the infirmary?"

"Yeah I probably should," I agree, sadly. I'm having the most fun I've had in years. "Wait how do you know I'm suppose to be in the infirmary?"

"Will hasn't got the quietest voice," Daxton says. "We could hear him from the bottom of the lake lecturing you to come to the infirmary." I roll my eyes. _Was Will really that loud?_

"You'll stop by to visit sometimes, won't you?" Remi asks hopefully.

"Yeah…If you want me to…"

"Of _course_ we want you to visit!" Daxton interrupts. "We're your friends, right?"

"Y-yeah. I think so," I say truthfully. This whole _friends_ thing is sort of new to me.

"We are, Nico," Remi sighs. "Deal with it." I stiffen momentarily as Remi puts her arm around my shoulder.

"She's just hugging you, Nico!" Daxton says, amused. "It's not like she's making out with you! Because I would break up with her if she was," Remi smacks Daxton lightly.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"I think I would cheat on you, Dax?" Remi exclaims.

"No!" Dax says, holding his hands up. "I was just joking!"

"Sure you were…" Remi says, glaring playfully at Daxton.

"I'm sorry, Rem-Rem!" Daxton apologizes. "How about I make it up to you?"

"What?" Remi looks confused. "How are you going to m-" She's cut off by Daxton kissing her.. This is a little awkward and I feel like the third wheel.

"Okay, bye guys!" I say, clearing my throat. "I'll see you around!"

"What?" They both look up, a little out of breath. "Oh sorry. Bye Nico!" I wave as I swim toward the surface of the lake. The air is cool and there is a slight breeze. Oh...and there are patrol harpies right in front of the Big House(which is exactly where I need to go). _Should I risk shadow traveling to my room, or should I try to sneak passed the harpies without getting caught?_ I swim to the dock and pull myself out of the water. _I could probably get away with shadow traveling again. I mean it's not that far away. I didn't even pass out when I shadow traveled away from the Mess Hall. Might as well give it a shot. I mean, what's the worst that can happen...other than the possible eternal doom in the shadows, never being able to see my friends again?_ I shudder at that thought. _It's now or never, Nico. You're just psyching yourself out._ I suddenly make a split second decision and melt into the shadows from the trees. As I feel the shadows wrap around me, I picture my bed in the infirmary.

 **Will's P.O.V**

I'm wide awake. I know I should be asleep, but I can't stop thinking. _What if Nico shadow traveled into a mob of monsters and is fighting for his life right now? What if he shadow traveled to China again and doesn't have the strength to shadow travel back? What if he never came out of the shadows? He's probably turning into shadow right now. Doomed to never escape the shadow realm._ I almost smile because that sounds so dramatic. Almost. I stare at the matress on the top bunk, my fingers absentmindedly tracing the patterns on the wood. _Well, I'm obviously never going to get to sleep anytime soon. I might as well make the most of it and finish organizing the medicine cabinets in the infirmary._ I throw off my blankets and slowly put on my sneakers. I walk to the door, cringing when the door's hinges creak loudly as I open it.

"Will? What are you doing?" I look over my shoulder and see Austin sitting up and

yawning.

"I'm just…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. "I'm just going to the infirmary to check on the patients?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Austin says sleepily. "But I guess if you want to-" I'm out the door before he finishes his sentence. I sigh as I walk to the Big House. I am so glad Austin was too tired to question me. I can't lie very well. Once I get down to the infirmary, I go to the medicine cabinets in the back corner of the room.

I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that I've organized about half of the cabinets. I pause, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

 _ **CRASH!**_

I whip my head around at the noise and see Nico crumpled on the floor next to his bed. _He must have shadow traveled, hoping to land on his bed._ A mix of emotions and thoughts crowd my mind as I rush over to him and gently pick him up and place him on his bed. I'm glad he seems uninjured and not shadow-y. But what was he thinking shadow traveling twice in a row?! He is out cold. I'm not sure if that's from shadow traveling or if it's because he hit his head when he fell. Just in case, I run back to the medicine cabinet and get some ambrosia squares. He doesn't look hurt, but you never know and it's better to be safe than sorry. As I force a few ambrosia squares down Nico's mouth, I run my hand over his skull, checking for injuries. I sigh in relief when I don't find any. Just as I'm about to turn around to go back to organizing the cabinets, I hear the bed rustle.

"Nico?" I ask, turning around. He freezes, closing his eyes. "Nico, I know you're awake." He doesn't react, so I reach over and pinch his leg. His jaw clenches the tiniest bit. I have to admit, he does a good job of hiding pain. If I weren't looking for a reaction, I wouldn't have noticed anything.

"Nico," I begin. "I'm not going to ask why you shadow traveled away, even though I really want to know. We can just pretend nothing happened and play Mythomagic like we were going to do."

"Really?" Nico opens his eyes. "We can?" I bite my lip. _I really want to know what made Nico freak out, but I'm willing to ignore it._

"Yeah," I assure him. _We can for now. But I'll ask later..._

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"So, how exactly do you play Mythomagic?" Will asks from the other side of my bed. We went to the Hades cabin to play because we didn't want to wake everyone up that was in the infirmary.

"You offered to play Mythomagic with me and you don't even _know how?!_ " I ask, incredulous.

"Yeah…" Will says slowly. "Is that bad?"

"No...It's fine!" I say, a bit too enthusiastically. I mentally scold myself as Will just raises an eyebrow at me.

"So...how do you play?" He asks again.

"Umm...basically you have cards and figures of greek Gods, Goddesses, Titans, Monsters, etc. And they have different attack powers and...uh...yeah...There's actual instructions somewhere around here." I say, trying my best to to simplify the game, because it's actually pretty complicated.

"OH!" Will exclaims. "It's sort of like Pokémon, isn't it?" _Pokey-Man? What the hell is a Pokey-Man? Is it some sort of hedgehog game that I should know about? Why in Hades would there be a hedgehog game?_

"What's a Pokey-Man?" I ask. Will visibly gasps and nearly falls off the bed.

"You don't know what Pokémon is?!" He practically yells. I wince.

"You're going to wake everyone up!" I whispershout. Will just rolls his eyes.

"That's not the point. You haven't heard of Pokémon?!"

"Um...no?" I say, more of a question.

"Ohmygods Nico...that's just sad." Will says, shaking his head.

"Let's just play Mythomagic now," I sigh. "Here are the rules…"

 **A/N:** **I want you to say "okei" right now and I dare you to tell me that it's not fun to**

 **say.**


	8. Holding Hands

Chapter Seven - Holding Hands

 **A/N: MAKE SURE TO READ THIS A/N BECAUSE IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!** **Okei so, I have a plot that I'm trying to follow. And I know I started with Nico being in the infirmary for 3 days, but I physically cannot write that. I have** _ **major**_ **writer's block whenever I try. The "3 days in the infirmary" is just so generic in my opinion I guess. And since I had read other Solangelo fics that took place during those 3 days, I feel like in a way, I'm copying them. So...let's just pretend that he's already spent 3 days in the infirmary, okay?**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Will's P.O.V**

"What do you think?" I ask, pacing up and down.

"I don't know what to say bro…" Cecil says carefully. "And will you stop pacing? It's making me dizzy." Lou Ellen glares at Cecil from across the Apollo cabin.

"Cecil, be nice and help," she lectures. Then she turns to me. "What happened again, Will?" I sigh.

"As you know, Nico shadow traveled back last night. Well, we ended up playing Mythomagic in his cabin…" I trail off, glancing at Lou Ellen. She gives me a reassuring smile in return. "Anyway, we sort of lost track of time...and I fell asleep in his bed? And then when I woke up, I was holding his hand...or he was holding mine. I'm not really sure."

"What did you do after that?" Lou Ellen asks thoughtfully.

"Umm…" I pause. "I took my hand away. And got up."

"Do you think he knows that you guys were...ya know? Holding hands in your sleep?" Cecil pipes in. I glance swiftly at him because I had sort of forgotten he was here.

"I don't _think_ he knows because he was asleep." I say. "Well, I think he was."

"Yeah...he probably would have shadow traveled away if he knew you guys were holding hands," Cecil agrees.

"True," I agree sadly. "So, what do you think? Anything? Nothing?"

"I think you should stop overthinking this." Lou Ellen says.

"That's not helpful, Lou." I say, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Will." She apologizes. "I seriously have no idea what to tell you. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!" I practically yell. Actually I think I do yell because Lou Ellen immediately shushes me.

"I think that you shouldn't ignore it." Lou Ellen says carefully. "I mean, if you and Nico held hands in your sleep...well that says something."

"Okay," I say slowly. Suddenly a thoughtful expression crosses over Cecil's face.

"You know what you should do, Will?" He asks. I shake my head slowly. "You should ask Nico out on a date!" I feel my face growing hot at that thought.

"You're blushing!" Lou Ellen exclaims.

"I am not!" I protest, still blushing.

"You totally are!" Lou Ellen insists. "Hey, you know...the Fourth of July is coming up soon…" She trails off, obviously hinting at something.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask.

"You should go with Nico," She suggests. When she sees my confused expression she rolls her eyes and facepalms. "Ask Nico to the fireworks on the beach!"

"Ohh…" I say slowly, drawing out the 'O'. "Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I don't know...but there's only one way to find out…" Lou Ellen responds.

"Come on, Will," Cecil says encouragingly. "What's the worst that will happen?"

"Umm, he'll say no,"

"He won't say no," Cecil says confidently. "And even if he does, you'll get over it." When they see my skeptical expression, they just sigh.

"Will, you won't know unless you try," Lou Ellen lectures. I bite my lip.

"Okay...I guess I'll ask him," I finally say. Lou Ellen and Cecil's eyes light up and they both shout "YES!" at the exact same time. Then we all start laughing. After a while, Cecil looks up.

"Well?" he says.

"Well what?" I ask, confused.

"Aren't you going to ask him?" Cecil says. "Duh!"

"Wait...NOW?" I exclaim. They both facepalm at the exact same time it's almost comical. "Okay, okay, I'm going...where is he?"

"I dunno...probably in his cabin," Lou Ellen says.

"Okay," I say, biting the inside of my cheek. "Wish me luck!" And with that, I head over to the Hades cabin. As I get closer I can see Jason coming out of the cabin. _Why would he be in there?_

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Wait," Jason says. "Let me get this straight. You woke up and Will was holding your hand?" I nod. "And then he took it away?" I nod. "Was he asleep?"

"No…" I pause. "I don't think so…why would he be holding my hand if he was asleep?"

"Cuz he likes youuuuu and you like him!" Jason snickers and wiggles his eyebrows. I punch him. Not very softly either.

"Oww, I'm sorry!" Jason pleads, holding his hands up in the air in surrender. "Let's not get physical okay buddy?" I just glare at him.

"Just tell me what I should do," I grumble, not in the mood for sarcasm. Jason shakes his

head.

"I don't know dude…" he says. "I bet Piper would have an idea though...can I go get her?" When all I do is glare at him, he bites his lip. "Come on, Nico. She already knows you like Will."

"Okay...FINE!" I mumble. I'm actually sort of grateful that he offered because I really need a Daughter of Aphrodite opinion.

"Great! I'll be right back!" Jason says, already closing the door behind him. I sigh and fall back on my bed dramatically. _This is too confusing!_ After a few moments, I hear a knock on the door. That was fast…

"Jason you can just come in!" I call, too lazy to get up and open the door. The knocking just persists. _Ugh Jason just come in!_

"Jason I told you just to come-" I abruptly stop speaking when I realize that it isn't Jason who I'm talking to. It's Will. "Umm...hi Will?"

"Hi Nico, sorry I'm not Jason." He says.

"N-no that's fine," I stutter. _Gods Nico! Stop it! Just talk normally._

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Will asks hesitantly, leaning against the doorframe. I nod. "Do you...doyouwanttocometothefireworkshowwithme?" I stare at him.

"What?" I ask. "A bit slower?" Will blushes.

"Will you come to the firework show with me?" He asks, biting his bottom lip nervously. My heart is beating so fast and there are millions of skeletal butterflies in my stomach right now. In truth, I had heard him the first time, I just wanted him to repeat what he had said.

"Is that a yes…?" He asks, trailing off hopefully. For some reason I can't find my voice, so I just nod.

"O-okay," He says shakily. "I'll come by this Friday around 8 then? The fireworks start at 8:10."

"That...that sounds good," I finally say. Will smiles so wide I think his face is about to break in half. _Gods and his teeth are so white, it's blinding!_

"Your teeth are so white!" I whisper out loud.

"Why thank you, Nico," He answers, laughing. _Oh crap...did I say that out loud?! I must have...oops._

"Well, I have to go to Archery practice now, I'll see you later," Will says, waving to me as he backs out of my doorway. And as soon as he closes the door, I allow myself to start grinning like a complete idiot. And not even thirty seconds later, Jason swings open the door.

"Hey, Piper's here now-" He starts. "What happened?"

"Will...Will just asked me...to the fireworks on Friday!" I say, trying not to sound too excited, but I'm completely failing.

"Bro really!?" Jason exclaims. "He did?! WHEN!? Give me details!" I laugh because Jason is reminding me of one of those stereotypical girly-girls. Piper rolls her eyes at her boyfriend before stepping into the Hades cabin.

"Nico, tell us what happened," She says. "Only if you want to though…"

"TELL US! TELL US!" Jason yells.

"Okay...Okay…" I reply, leading them to my bed. As I'm explaining what happened, Jason never breaks eye contact.

"...The only thing is I don't know what to wear...or what to say...or how to act...or anything!" I say, panicking slightly.

"Dude, you're going to be fine." Jason encourages. I get up and start pacing. _I don't know what to do. Or what to wear. Or anything. This is my first date and I'm going to mess it up! What if he tries to kiss me?! I don't know how to kiss!_

"Just calm down, Nico." Piper says, putting a little charmspeak into her words. "It will be fine. And we can help you!" I glance over at her.

"Let's start with your clothes, yeah?" She says comfortingly. "Maybe a nice gray T-shirt? And some blue jeans? I could even lend you a tie if you want."

"I don't have any blue jeans...they're all black." I say, discouraged.

"Oh don't worry about that." She says, waving her hand. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, remember?" I nod.

"This is going to be the perfect date, Nico. Don't worry,"

 **A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy or rushed. Also, if you have time, could you possibly comment? And maybe give me feedback? I love seeing what you guys have to say...even if it's just "Hi!" or "Please update"**


	9. The Day After

Chapter Eight - The Day After

 **A/N: Thank you MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus, AjaBajer and the Guest for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and they inspire me to keep writing. I also can't believe this story has 15+ followers, considering how many Solangelo stories are out there. Okei...**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Will's P.O.V**

Literally everywhere I go, people are talking about the upcoming firework show. During breakfast, combat training, pegasus riding lessons, etc. A few campers even had to come to the infirmary because they weren't thinking. Seriously, if you're going to gossip about who's going to ask who to the firework show, _save it until AFTER you're done climbing the wall of lava!_ Right now I'm on my way to the archery range. I'm glad to be away from the infirmary because now I don't have to deal with any stupid little injuries.

"Hey! Will!" I look up, but roll my eyes when I see it's just Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. I think she's going to ask me out. I just want to shout "Gods no! I'm not interested!"...but since I don't want to be mean, I fake smile.

"Hi Drew! Can I help you with something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Drew says winking suggestively. I roll my eyes. _Seriously? I'm not interested._

"What do you want, Drew?" I ask impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Drew pouts, sticking her bottom lip out(which has way too much lip gloss in my opinion).

"I'm not in a hurry," I grit my teeth, not bothering to fake smile anymore.

"Aww, it seems like it," Drew says, her voice dripping with false sweetness. I wince as she whips out a tube of lip gloss and layers even more onto her lips. "Anyway Will, I know it's a little late, but I was just wondering if you would like to come to the firework show with me? It's suppose to be AMAZING this year!" She rubs her lips together and makes this disgusting smacking sound.

"Umm…" I trail off not knowing how to say "Hell no!"" in a nice way. "I...no thanks."

"Why not?" Drew says, batting her eyes. "Don't you want to go with me?" _Of course I don't want to go with her. Besides, I'm already going with Nico!_

"No...I don't want to go with you, I'm sorry," I say gently. I'm not sorry, but it would be rude to not apologize.

"Will, why not?" Drew whines, tugging on my shirt sleeve. _Ugh her voice is like an annoying fly buzzing around my head. Just go away! I am not interested!_

"Because I'm not interested!" I say sharply. She just looks at me, her eyes pleading. "I'm already going with Nico, Drew!" Drew snaps her head up quickly.

"You are?!" Her eyes glint mischievously. I nod cautiously. _What is going through her head?_ But before I can ask her what she's thinking, she skips off toward the cabins. I glance at my watch. 12:17. I have about 15 minutes until lunch. h.


	10. Cloud Gazing

Chapter Nine - Cloud Gazing

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Nice practice, Nico!" Connor says, coming up from behind me. He pats me on the back and I flinch. Not very gently, I might add. And this is coming from someone who has a high pain tolerance.

"Yeah...nice practice…" I say awkwardly. _Nice for me anyway...by the end of swordfighting, the score was 14 to 1. And I wasn't even trying very hard!_

"Anyway, I'll see ya at the firework show then?" Connor says, walking away but still facing me. "Well actually I'll probably see you before then too like at dinner- AHH!" I watch him trip over a log. He scrambles up quickly. "Woah I did not see that log there! Anyway, I'll see you at dinner, and maybe even before that...Okay I'll see you later! Hey! Travis! Wait up!" I watch Connor run toward the Hermes cabin, nearly tripping over yet another log. I still have a good 15 minutes before lunch, so I decide to head to the lake. On my way, I pass the archery range where Will is using the straw dummies as target practice. He only sometimes hits the dummies, most of the time the arrows go flying passed and hit the wall behind them. I watch as another one of his arrows goes sailing passed the dummy.

"You know, for a son of Apollo, I'd expect you to be better at archery," I call. Will looks up, causing yet another one of his arrows to go astray. Will glances up at me.

"You startled me! It would have hit the dummy if you didn't surprise me!" He protests.

"Yeah...No you wouldn't have." Will slings his bow over his shoulder and crosses his arms.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been watching and you haven't hit the dummy more than three times in the last minute!"

"Oh like you could do any better, Nico!"

"Yeah actually," I say. "I could."

"Okay," Will smirks. "Show me then," _Crap. I've backed myself into a corner. I don't even know how to use a bow!_ I bite my lip and walk down slowly. Will hands me his bow and an arrow. As I'm raising the bow up to aim, Will puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, No!" He exclaims. I glare at him.

"What am I doing wrong?!" I demand. Will gingerly takes the bow away from me.

"First of all, your feet are in the wrong place," He says and I instantly redden. "Second, you're holding the bow in the wrong hand. And third, you're aiming the bow toward your face..."

"Oh," Is all I manage to say.

"Here, put your feet like this," He says, demonstrating.

"What if I don't want to?" I retort.

"I know you want to, Nico. Just admit it," I just sigh defeated.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Will says. "Put your feet here and here." I move my feet to the spots on the ground that he pointed to. "Good now hold the bow like this," He demonstrates before handing the bow back to me.

"Like this?" I hold the bow up, hoping I'm not holding it backwards again.

"Yeah, like that," Will then hands me the arrow back. "Put the arrow here, and pull it back slowly. SLOWLY! Relax your shoulder, Nico. You look like you're about to punch someone."

"Shut up, Will!" I snap. Suddenly, without warning, Will puts one hand on my shoulder. He should consider himself lucky that I didn't elbow him out of reflex. Then he brings his other hand around so he's holding onto the bow to keep it steady, so he's basically hugging me. You would think it would be awkward, but it was actually kind of nice.

"Okay, aim….and let go!" Will whispers into my ear. I let the arrow fly and watch as it hits the dummy right in the chest. "Yeah! You got it!" Will shouts. I nod, still completely aware of the fact that Will's arms are still around me. I clear my throat and Will immediately lets go, a bit of red creeping up his cheeks. I smirk at the sight of him blushing and he smacks my arm. I quickly dodge out of the way. Then I start running away as fast as I can.

"Nico!" Will shouts running after me. I slow down a bit so he can catch up. But as soon as he gets within five feet of me, I shadow travel away. Not away away because Will would yell at me, but just about 15 feet away.

"Catch me if you can!" I shout to him, while sprinting off. Will laughs and takes off after me. _Gods, Will is really fast...he's almost caught up to me now...and I thought I was a fast runner._

"Haha! Gotcha!" Will says, pushing me over onto the grass by the lake.

"Gods you're fast, Will," I say once we've both caught our breath. Will smiles.

"I know," He smirks. I punch his shoulder.

"Hey I don't have very much experience running. If I'm faced with a problem, I choose to fight not flee!" I fake cough. "Unlike you…"

"Yeah, and shadow traveling away from broccoli totally doesn't count as fleeing," He says sarcastically. "Speaking of broccoli, will you tell me what happened that night, because I know that Nico the Ghost King isn't afraid of broccoli." I sigh. I don't know if I should tell him...eh I guess it's fine because I'm already going to the fireworks with him.

"I ran away because...because yourhandwasonmymouthandIsortofhadacrushonyou. And it was a little awkward."

"Because my hand what now? Say that just a tad slower,"

"I ran because your hand was on my mouth and I sort of had a crush on you." I repeat slower, gritting my teeth.

"Sort of?" Will raises an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I had a huge crush on you! Happy?"

"Yes," Will says, leaning in to hug me. I glare at him and he gives me his puppy dog eyes. I shake my head... _dang those eyes are hard to say no to._ Will honestly looks like he's about to cry because I didn't let him hug me. So without thinking, I lean in to hug him. I have no idea what I was thinking. Will looks surprised, but hugs me back none the less. I lay back onto the grass and just stare up at the clouds. Will does the same. We just lay there for probably two minutes, in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"Do you see that cloud over there?" Will says, breaking the silence. I follow his gaze.

"Which one?" I ask.

"The one right next to the sun…" Will murmurs. "It looks like a skull and crossbones,"

"It does…" I agree. "Look at that one!" I point to another cloud. "It's a dog!"

"That's not a dog, that's an elephant!" Will argues.

"No it looks like a dog,"

"It's an elephant,"

"It's a dog, Will"

"It's an elephant, Nico!"

"Dog!"

"Elephant!"

"Dog!"

"Fine, you win. It's a dog," Will sighs. "It's a very fat dog," I smirk smugly. _Don't argue with the Ghost King._ I turn my attention back to the sky, scanning for more clouds.

 **Third Person P.O.V(I think…but I'm not sure so just go with it)**

Nico and Will forget all about going to lunch. They end up falling asleep next to each other. Will's arm is around Nico, holding him in a light embrace and Nico is laying sideways with his hand on Will's chest. When they wake up, they quickly bring their hands and arms back to their sides, glad that no one saw them.


	11. Put Two and Two Together

Chapter Ten - Put Two and Two Together

 **A/N: This chapter has a little Percabeth in it!**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Piper's P.O.V (New P.O.V! Hope you like it)**

Because today is Independence Day, Chiron agreed to let us sit wherever we want during dinner. Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Will and I are sitting at what is usually Poseidon's table. Jason is on my left and Nico is on my right. Percy and Annabeth are sitting across from me.

"Are you guys excited for the fireworks?" Jason asks, after we've all told the plates what we want for dinner.

"Yeah!" Percy shouts, pumping his fists up and down. "The Hephaestus cabin said this year's fireworks are suppose to be amazing this year! I can't wait!"

"Technically speaking, you _can_ wait, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says, rolling her eyes at Percy.

"Technically speaking, who cares about technicalities?" Percy retorts.

"It's just grammatically correct," Annabeth sighs.

"Why do you care if my speech is grammatically correct?" Percy whines.

"Percy!" I snap. "You're dating a Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess! Put two and two together!"

"Four," Percy says. "Duh..." Annabeth, Jason, and I facepalm at the same time. _I can't tell if he is being sarcastic or not…_

"Dude it's a figure of speech," Jason says, laughing.

"She meant that it should be obvious," Annabeth adds. I can tell she's biting her bottom lip because she's trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's confusion.

"Of course two plus two is obvious! That was the first thing I learned in school!" Percy asks, looking genuinely confused.

"You're hopeless," Annabeth says, shaking her head in defeat. "But that's why I love you!" She adds when she sees Percy's hurt expression.

"Did you just say you love me?" Percy asks curiously. Annabeth instantly reddens, and I don't blame her.

"Umm...Maybe…? I think so…? I don't know. Did I-"

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Percy says, cutting her off. Annabeth's eyes widened and before she can say anything, Percy kisses her. I immediately glance toward Nico. Jason told me Cupid forced Nico to admit his crush on Percy and I wonder what his reaction to them kissing is. I expect him to look uncomfortable, but to my surprise he isn't even paying attention to them. Him and Will have moved to the other end of the table. I can't hear what they're saying, but Nico looks annoyed and a little exasperated. Will gestures with his hand. I don't know what he said, but Nico frowns and punches Will's shoulder. Will laughs and puts his arm around Nico. It's really subtle, but Nico relaxes into Will's touch, smiling slightly. Will says something and pinches Nico's cheeks. Nico instantly frowns and punches him again. Will leans down swiftly and plants a kiss on Nico's nose. Nico reddens and his hand flies up to his nose and he touches where Will just kissed him. _I hope they will be boyfriends because oh my gods, they are so. freaking. cute. together!_ I turn back to Percy, Annabeth, and Jason before Will and Nico realize I was watching them.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Oh my gods tell me _everything!_ " Remi pleads. I smile. After dinner, everyone went back to their cabins to get ready for the firework show. Except for me. I went to visit Remi and Daxton. (We're not underwater though, we're sitting on the dock over the lake.)

"Well, after I left your place, I ran into Will. He said that we could just forget about the broccoli incident and play Mythomagic. So we played Mythomagic that night and the next morning I woke up and he was holding my hand," I say. Remi and Daxton gasp and Remi hugs me. I laugh and hug her back.

"What happened after that?" Daxton asks curiously.

"Well I was talking to Jason about it, and he left to get his girlfriend, Piper. And then while he was gone, Will came and _asked me to the firework show!_ And it's in about ten minutes." I finish.

"That's amazing!" Remi exclaims, hugging me for the second time.

"Are you nervous at all?" Daxton asks.

"Maybe just a lit-"

"Don't be nervous," Daxton says, cutting me off.

"Okay, I'm not nervous!" I say. Daxton smiles and pats me on the shoulder.

"That's good. Will seems like a really good guy," He says.

"Yeah," I smile. "He is,"

"Ooohh…" Remi smirks. "Nico is in L-O-V-E!"

"Shut up!" I say, shoving her into the water. She screams as she goes tumbling into the lake. Daxton and I start laughing.

"Daxton, it's not nice to laugh at your girlfriend," Remi scolds after she hauls herself back up onto the doc. He doesn't reply and continues to laugh.

"Ahh!" He yells as Remi pushes him into the lake.

"You deserved that!" Remi yells at him. Daxton smirks and raises a hand. Water raises from the lake and he makes a flicking gesture with his hand. The water goes shooting toward Remi and hits her in the face. Remi narrows her eyes.

"Oh it is **so** on!" She screams. She dives perfectly into the water and swims after Daxton. I take this as my cue to leave. I should probably go find Will now anyway. I see Will standing by the Apollo cabin and I head over to him.

"You ready to go?" I ask him. He looks a little dazed. "Will?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Will says, looking at me. There's something in his eyes that I can't read. _He's probably just nervous._ I tell myself.

"Shall we go?" He asks. I nod and watch as he grabs a blanket for us to sit on. As we walk toward the beach I notice just how crowded it is. I scan the sand looking for a place to sit.

"Will! Nico!" Someone calls from off to the left. I look over and Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth are waving at us.

"Hey Nico, hey Will," Annabeth says after we've laid out the blanket. "You made it just in time, the first fireworks are about to go off,"

 **A/N: Hehe! Mini cliffhanger! Thank you AnnabethChase2020, AjaBajer, and all the guests for commenting! Please review! It really means a lot! Also the majority of the chapters will be from Nico's P.O.V because I think it's more fun to write.**


	12. A Slap For Homecoming

Chapter Eleven - A Slap for Homecoming

 **A/N: Hello Hello! Sorry I haven't posted recently...lots of homework! Thank you EchoStory for posting really kind comments! You are making it sound like I'm a better writer than I actually am...**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

People start cheering as Connor and Travis carry the first firework up to the stage(which is really just wood planks lying unevenly on bricks). Connor dumps the firework onto the stage(not very gently) and turns to Travis.

"Match?" He says, holding out his hand. Travis pulls out the matchbox from his back pocket. _Seriously, do not keep the box of matches in your back pocket unless you want your butt on fire! And don't keep it in your front pocket either. You could end up burning your...well...let's just say that it would make it really hard to go to the bathroom and leave it at that._

"Ten! Nine!" Travis yells as Connor lights a match. "Eight! Seven!" The rest of the campers join in. I feel a sharp jab around my ribcage and look over at Will.

"Count down, Nico!" He says in between numbers. I shake my head. _There is no way I will count down for some little firework_.

"Six! Pleeeaasseee Nico?! Five!" Will looks at me, his face falling when all I do is frown. He gives me his puppy dog eyes and I give in.

"Fine," I mutter. "Four. Three. Two. One," I say with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Everyone starts cheering as connor holds the match to the fuse. Him and Travis dramatically dive off the stage. _Seriously, who's idea was it to put the Stoll brothers in charge of explosive fireworks?_

"The fireworks have begun!" Travis shouts, earning another round of clapping. I roll my eyes. _Oh you're so observant, Travis. You should be in the Athena Cabin._ I lean back on my elbows and watch Travis and Connor fight over the box of matches, laughing as it lights on fire.

 **Will's P.O.V**

Fireworks are still going off, but not as frequently. Nico and my hands somehow ended up intertwined, piper is sitting in Jason's lap, and Percy and Annabeth are laying on their backs staring at the sky. They're just talking quietly together. I glance over at Nico to find that he's already looking at me. He reddens instantly at the fact that I just caught him staring at me. He smiles awkwardly and I return the smile halfheartedly. I can't get that scene out of my head. I know for a fact that Nico likes guys, no offense to him, but it's pretty obvious. _But who was she? I saw Nico hugging someone by the lake earlier...and the only person he voluntarily hugs is his sister, Hazel. And the girl by the lake was definitely not Hazel. Ugh I sound so...clingy...why should I care who Nico hugs? It's not like he's cheating on me because he isn't my boyfriend...now that I think about it, I don't know if we're actually dating. I mean, yeah, I thought this was a date, but now I don't know anymore._

"Will?" Nico asks, startling me. I look over at him.

"Yeah?" I reply, still thinking. _Gods, now that I think about it, that probably was Nico's girlfriend. Just because he had a crush on Percy doesn't mean he only likes guys._ My train of thought vanishes when Nico waves his hand in front of my face. I look up and see Nico looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask, confused. Nico facepalms.

"I asked you what was wrong," He repeats.

"Nothing's wrong," I say, completely aware that I am lying to his face. Nico sees right through my lie though.

"Will, I know something's up. You seemed distracted when we came down to the beach and I've only seen you smile twice this evening. TWICE! That isn't healthy for you."

"It's just…" I hesitate. _Do I really want to tell him? I mean I don't want him to think I was spying on him or anything because just at that moment, I walked outside. Why couldn't I have just stayed inside and listen to Kayla lecture me about "proper behavior"?_ Before I can answer, people start shouting and pointing. I squint to see what they're pointing at. A bronze blob, about the size of an elephant is hurtling toward Long Island South. Someone yells something about a shooting star, but it's way too close to be a shooting star.

"Festus!" I hear Jason shout. "That's Festus! If that's Festus, then that means-"

"LEO!" Piper yells, cutting Jason off. "Leo must be riding him!" The beach is in chaos. People are either yelling Leo's name, screaming because a giant bronze dragon is hurtling toward the beach, or drawing weapons and yelling battle cries.

"CALM DOWN!" Chiron yells, stomping his hooves. Everyone freezes and if this were a classroom, you would literally be able to hear a pin drop. "Thank you. Now everyone, remain calm and please...don't shout. It doesn't help anything. We need to make sure that if that is indeed Leo, he has a clear place to land. Everyone COME TO THIS SIDE OF THE BEACH!" Everyone abandons their blankets and make a mad dash toward Chiron. Festus is probably within 30 seconds of landing.

"Come on!" Nico grabs my hand and pulls me behind him. We run as fast as we can because we don't want to be squashed by a metal dragon. Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth are right behind us.

"Oh Gods!" I exclaim.

"What?" Annabeth asks. I just point.

"Clovis is still asleep! And he's going to be killed if he doesn't move!" I shout. Everyone starts yelling Clovis's name, but he must be a deep sleeper because he doesn't react. 20 seconds until Festus is going to land. 19. 18.

"Will! Whistle!" Annabeth shouts to me. _I completely forgot about my supersonic whistle!_ I put my fingers to my lips and blow as hard as I can, praying this will work. All the campers cover their ears, wincing at the horrible sound. Clovis stirs and sits up, yawning.

"MOVE!" I shout. He glances tiredly at me. 10 seconds. "MOVE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KILLED!" Only then, does he see a giant metal dragon hurtling toward his face. He scrambles up and runs toward us as fast as he can. To say he made it in the nick of time is an understatement. Festus's left wing was inches away from hitting Clovis.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, I had to pick up Calypso from Ogygia," Leo says, jumping down from Festus's back. He then holds out a hand to help a girl who looks about 16 jump off. But I smirk as she slaps his hand and jumps off by herself. Piper walks up to Leo and smacks him across the face.

"Well that was a nice homecoming gift, thanks Piper!" He says sarcastically. "Why'd you hit me? What did I do?"

"What did _you_ do?" Piper asks indignantly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THE ENTIRE CAMP THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! EVEN NICO THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Oh no, Piper. Keep me out of this." Nico says, raising his hands in surrender. Piper turns back to Leo.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED TO SEND ONE IRIS MESSAGE TO THE CAMP? JUST ONE SAYING "HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE, BUT NOOOO, YOU'RE TOO BUSY GOING ON DATES WITH THIS...THIS GIRL!" The girl looks guilty and tries to hide behind Festus. "I'm sorry Calypso. You're probably really nice and I shouldn't take my anger out on you," Piper quickly apologizes.

"It's fine," The girl(Calypso) says. _Gods her voice is amazing! It's like it's made of honey or something._

"I'm sorry Pipes, there wasn't any time for us to send an IM." Leo explains. Piper just scoffs. "You don't know how long we were just aimlessly flying around for."

"How did you find Camp Half Blood then?" Piper challenges, still not satisfied.

"The fireworks...duh!" Leo says. "Now, can we just go celebrate Independence Day instead of having you yell my ears off?"

"FINE," Piper glares at him. "But this isn't over!"

"Of course it isn't," Leo mutters. All the campers crowd around Leo and Calypso asking question upon question. I hang back though. I knew Leo, but we weren't really friends. We were more of _acquaintances_ and if we saw each other around camp, we would exchange 'Hi's or wave. I'm surprised Nico isn't up with Leo because I thought they were pretty close...traveling on the Argo II together and all. But then again, physical contact isn't really his thing.

"PARTY IN THE HERMES CABIN!" Travis shouts pumping his fists in the air. All the campers cheer and pick Leo and Calypso up above their heads. Leo looks like he's having the time of his life, whereas Calypso looks uncertain and defensive.

"Do you want to go or…?" Nico asks me.

"Do you want to?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Yeah...sort of," He says.

"Okay, let's go then!" I say, leading him behind my to the Hermes Cabin.


	13. Jealous Will Solace

Chapter Twelve - Jealous Will Solace

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter!**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Leave it to the Stoll brothers to be able to throw a spur-of-the-moment party. Somehow in five minutes, they were able to hang a disco ball from the ceiling, put together a table of junk food, hang flashing lights up _everywhere_ , and set up karaoke in the middle of the cabin. The karaoke is really just someone's laptop that's open to YouTube. Speakers are plugged in so it is really loud in the cabin. Most people are talking and laughing while stuffing their faces with food...and Clovis is just sleeping. I honestly have no idea how he is sleeping with all the noise and commotion.

"I'm without your kisses...I'll be needing stitch...es!" Travis finishes singing "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes and bows toward the crowd of cheering campers.

"Who's next?" He yells enthusiastically. "Who's the next victim-I mean volunteer! Who's the next volunteer?!"

"OOH! I wanna karaoke!" Percy shouts.

"Wonderful!" Travis grins. "We have a winner! What song are you singing?"

"Riptide, by Vance Joy!" Annabeth bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Nice choice man!" Travis says, typing it into the search bar. Percy is handed the microphone and he starts tossing it up in the air and catching it. The music starts playing and Percy holds the microphone to his mouth.

 _I was scared of dentists and the dark_

 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

Everyone exchanges confused glances because Percy is just standing, opened mouth, looking at the screen.

"WAIT. Wait. Wait!" Percy exclaims, running over to the computer and pressing pause. "THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT SONG!"

"Yeah bro...it is…" Jason says, not sure if Percy is being sarcastic or not.

"No bro...it's not," Percy insists.

"Yes it is,"

"No. It isn't,"

"Then what song are you thinking of?" Jason asks exasperated. "Sing the chorus!" Percy sighs and starts singing.

"Lady, running down to the riptide...Taken away to the dark side...I wanna be your left handed man.." Percy sings. "I was thinking of that song." Jason starts cracking up.

"Dude the song you were just playing was the beginning of "Riptide"!" Percy reddens.

"Oh…well I'm just going to sing the chorus because that's the only part I know."

"Go for it, Perce!" Jason cheers. Percy turns toward the laptop and skips ahead in the video to the chorus. He takes a deep breath.

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_

 _Taken away to the darkside_

 _I wanna be your left handed ma_

 _I love you when you're singing that song and_

 _I got a lump in my throat 'caused_

 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

"AND THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SING BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Percy shouts into the microphone. Everyone starts laughing and clapping. Travis takes the mic from Percy.

"Great job, Percy. Now...who else wants to sing?" Travis asks, scanning the room. His eyes light up when the land on me. "NICO!" He shouts triumphantly.

"No. No. NO," I say, shaking my head. "Gods no! Absolutely not!"

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" Travis and Connor start chanting. Within seconds, everyone is chanting my name...including Will. _That traitor!_

"No!" I shout.

"Look Nico, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Connor threatens.

"Oh I want to see you guys try to force me to sing," I challenge. "I bet I could beat you in a sword fight. Or a fist fight. Or any fight really."

"Just sing, Nico." Travis sighs, tossing me the mic. Out of reflex I catch it.

"Come on Nico, it's just one song?" Will asks from beside me.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with some broccoli on top?" I glare at Will as soon as he mentions broccoli.

"No. You should sing."

"Okay!" Will agrees immediately. "But if I sing, you owe me…" I don't say anything and just glare at him. He smiles and takes the mic from my hand.

"Kay Travis, I'm going to sing." Will says, walking up to the computer. "I'm going to be singing 'Lego House' By Ed Sheeran."

"Great! Are you singing it to...anyone _special?_ " Travis winks and nudges Will playfully.

"I don't know, am I?" Will says mysteriously, raising an eyebrow at Travis. Travis just grins crookedly. As the music starts, I can tell that Will is nervous because he's fidgeting and biting his lip.

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house_

 **As soon as Will starts singing, the cabin goes silent. I am speechless. His voice is amazing! Well, I guess that's because he's a Son of Apollo...ya know, god of music? Someone in the crowd whistles, I think it was Drew...** _ **Back off Drew. He deserves someone better than you.**_

 _If things go wrong we can knock it down_

 _My three words have two means but there's one thing on my mind_

 _It's all for you…_

 **When Will's eyes meet mine, he smiles so wide I honestly don't think it's humanly possible...but he isn't technically human. He's part god too...that must be it.**

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

 **It might just be my imagination, but I** _ **think**_ **Will winks at me. Oh Gods, I can feel my face getting warm and I bury my head in my hands.** _ **It's only two verses in and I'm already blushing. Greaaat!**_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now_

" **Nico? Are you okay there?" Connor calls mockingly. I glare at him, doing my best to shoot him my famous death-glare. He just smiles and makes a heart with his hands.**

" **Shut up, Connor!" I yell at him.**

 _I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

 _If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

 _And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

 _Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

 **My heart is beating a million beats per second, and skeletal butterflies have managed to make their way back into my stomach. Will won't stop staring at me.**

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

As Will's voice fades, the cabin goes crazy.

"That was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Drew gushes. Will glances over at her and gives her a small smile. But when his eyes meet mine, his smile widens into a real one. Drew sniffs loudly, but then her eyes suddenly light up and she smiles. It doesn't look like a friendly smile though. I wonder what's going on inside her head. She suddenly notices that I'm staring at her and she cocks her head. Then she smiles at me and bats her eyelashes in what I assume is a flirtatious way. But no girl(or guy) has ever flirted with me before so I have no idea.

"Hey Nico," Will says, coming up behind me. I jump, not expecting him to sling his arm around my shoulders. His smile fades when he sees Drew looking at me. He glares at Drew until she looks away, not before blowing me a kiss though. _Eww!_ He pulls me in closer to him and I can feel heat radiating off of him.

"Was she trying to hit on you?" Will asks. I'm no expert with relationships, but he almost seems jealous.

"Eww I hope not!" I say, hoping to assure him that he shouldn't be jealous of me without actually _saying_ it. "Doesn't she know I'm gay and I like someone else?" He suddenly takes his arm off my shoulder.

"You like someone else?" He asks, biting his lip. "Who? Is it that girl?" I look up at him sharply.

"What girl?" I'm confused right now. _What girl would he think I like?_

"Never mind…" Will murmurs. "Never mind…"

"Will what girl?!" I repeat.

"The girl...the girl by the lake…" Will mumbles, looking down.

"The girl by the lake?" I ask, still confused as to what he's talking about.

"Yeah...You know..the girl you were talking to before the fireworks?"

"OOHH! You mean Remi? I would never date Remi for multiple reasons. As much as I like her, she is waay too exhausting." I exclaim. "And also, she's not a guy."

"Ohh.." Will looks relieved. "But who is she?"

"She's a water nymph that I met...actually that I met when I shadow traveled away from the broccoli the other night. She's just a friend, don't worry...and she's also dating someone." I reassure him.

"Who?"

"Daxton. He's also a water nymph."

"Okay," Will says, looking ten times lighter. He's literally bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Hey why don't we put that energy to use and go to the dance floor?" I suggest.

"Sounds good!" Will says, taking my hand and leading me out. _This is the best first date ever! Well I hope it's a first date!_


	14. Kiss, Date, Kill

Chapter Thirteen - Kiss, date, and kill

 **A/N: Hello Hello! So yeah...I was outta town with my friends this weekend. I didn't have any time to type up my story, but I wrote it out longhand. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I spent nights writing while they were watching youtube.**

 **Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

After the party ended and everyone went back to their cabins, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and I decided to hang out in the Poseidon cabin to talk. I personally didn't really want to be in my former crush's cabin. But the only empty cabins were the Big Three cabins. And Zeus, being the temperamental God he is, would most likely blast us to pieces if we were in his cabin...and there was no way I would invite others into the Hades cabin. So the Poseidon cabin was the best option, even if it made it incredibly awkward for me.

Right now Leo is telling us about his journey to Ogygia and how he was the first man to find his way to the island _twice_ , therefore deserving a medal. He's a bit big headed if you ask me. Sure he was the first to find Ogygia twice, but it's not _that_ hard...all you have to do is fly around aimlessly searching(and if you have a bronze dragon like Leo, it's even easier). I was the first demigod to travel through Tartarus, shouldn't I get a medal? _Ugh now I'm sounding big headed_.

"So after I picked up Sunshine here," Leo says, gesturing to Calypso. "We flew around until we found land. We stayed at a hotel in Limabean, Peru or something like that. Then after a night, we carried on our gruelling journey in search of Camp Half Blood." I can tell my friends are getting a little bored with the story(like me). It's hardly noticible though. Piper is playing with her bracelets like they're the most interesting thing. Jason is absent mindedly summoning mini lightning bolts in his fist. Annabeth is tapping her fingers on her leg lightly, whereas Percy looks like he's full on playing the piano. Even Calypso looks bored, she keeps braiding and unbraiding her long hair. I think Will is the only one who is actually trying to pay attention to Leo. He's so nice, I could never do that.

"We flew toward the fireworks, praying to the Gods that it was Camp Half Blood, and it was! And that is what happened...yeah," Leo finishes.

"Great story, Leo. It's nice to meet you Calypso," Annabeth says hurriedly, before Leo can continue his story. "Percy's told me about you, Calypso."

"Percy told you about me?" Calypso looks and sounds surprised.

"How about we play a game?" Piper offers. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Truth or dare?" Jason suggests.

"Too unoriginal," Piper retorts.

"Would you rather?" Jason tries.

"Too boring!"

"Never have I ever?"

"Too complicated,"

"What about kiss, date, and kill?" Jason sighs. But before Piper can say anything he interrupts her. "I'm running out of ideas, Pipes." _What is Zeus's name is kiss, date, kill? It sounds weird._

"Okay sure, let's play that," Piper agrees. "But one rule: no getting mad at someone for saying they'd kiss/date/kill your boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Sounds good," Annabeth nods.

"Wait how do you play?" Calypso and I both ask at the same time.

"Somebody picks three people for someone else to choose from. You have to decide who you would kiss, who you would date, and who you would kill." Piper explains. "There are different versions of the game too, like who who would you marry, sleep with, and torture." I raise my eyebrows and shudder. _Eww, sleep with? Why?_ "But I don't like that version!" She adds when she sees my expression.

"Let's play!" Leo shouts. "I'll start...three people are...Jason, Annabeth, and Percy! NIco? Your thoughts?" I groan. _I wonder if he knows I'm gay because ⅔ of the people he said are guys. I don't see how he would know though. I've only told Jason and Percy and Piper. Well Jason is Leo's best friend so he may have told him._

"Nico?" Leo waves a hand in front of my face.

"Oh right! Umm...date Annabeth, kiss Jason, and kill Percy," I reply. My answer gets a lot of different reactions.

"Aww bro! You wanna kiss me!" Jason coos.

"Well I'd rather kiss you than Percy,"

"Gods Nico! I know I'm not "your type", but I didn't know that you want to kill me!"

"Wait Nico? Why do you want to date Annabeth? I thought you were gay?" Leo accuses. _Crap so he does know I'm gay...I wonder how?_

"Guys, it's just a game. It's not serious." Piper reminds everyone. "Okay Nico, three people."

"Uh...Drew, Piper, and Aphrodite," I say smirking. "Will? Your turn," Will's face pales.

"I think I'd...date...Piper...kiss Aphrodite...and kill Drew," He says slowly as if he's not sure.

"Hey, Drew isn't _that_ bad once you get to know her." Piper defends.

"Well Aphrodite would probably turn me into a dove if she heard I would kill her. ANd I didn't want to kill you...so Drew was the best option. "Will explains. "And she tried to flirt with both Nico and I,"

"I'm glad you don't want to kill me. Okay Will, three people."

"Perce!" Will exclaims. "Who would kiss date and kill out of...hmm…" He grins-well his grin widens because he's already grinning. "Out of Annabeth, Calypso, and Nico!" Percy grimaced.

"Will! That's impossible! I can't choose!" Percy protests loudly. "I definitely don't wanna kill my girlfriend! But I also definitely don't wanna kill my bro, Nico. And killing Leo's bae would be super mean and cold hearted! I already disappointed Calypso back before the battle of Manhattan. And she's too sweet to kill...she's also impossible to kill. You know…'cause she's an immortal goddess. This is impossi-"

"Percy!" Annabeth snaps impatiently. "It's just a game, no hard feelings." Percy pouts.

"Hey, if you don't want to kill any of them, we can change it to who would you marry, date, and kiss out of the three?" Will offers. Percy just glares at him.

"Fine. I think I'd marry Annabeth, date Calypso, and kiss Nico." Percy huffs. Him and Annabeth exchange kissy faces and I roll my eyes. _Geeze we get it. You're "in love". But the bigger problem is the fact that my face is heating up. Why? Because Percy just said that he would kiss me! Don't blame me! If your ex crush said they would kiss you, I'm pretty sure your face would be red too. Thankfully no one notices...I hope._

"Thanks for saying you'd date me Percy, but you're not really my type. " _Calypso and I must share a brain because we both used that same wording "not my type"._

"Why am I nobody's type?!" Percy exclaims. "I'm not Nico's "type", Athena and Poseidon are enemies, and apparently now I'm not Calypso's "type" either! Am I just that unlikeable?!"

"You're my type, Percy. I don't care if Poseidon and Athena are enemies."

"Yeah of course _you_ don't, Annabeth. Poseidon didn't come to threaten _you_ to be nice to me, did he? NO he didn't!"

"He did actually. Not in person, He called via Iris Messaging." Annabeth retorts.

"Poseidon and Athena HATE each other! Why are their kids dating?"

"Because you guys love each other!" Will blurts. "And I think it's cute. It's a "forbidden love", like Romeo and Juliet!" I look over at him.

"You know what else is cute?" Percy winks. Will shakes his head, unsure where this is going. "You and Nico!"

"Yeah!" Piper agrees. "You two are perfect for each other!" Will blushes and I think I'm blushing as well. "I mean, light and dark? Sun and shadow? Music and creepy-crawly dead things? Polar opposites!"

"Well thanks," Will says awkwardly. "I'm glad you approve…?"

"Oh I haven't approved you yet , Mister!" Jason says, waggling a finger at Will. "I need to do a full background check before you start dating my little bro!" Everyone starts laughing except for Leo and Calypso because they seem to be in their own little world. I facepalm.

"Why don't we just continue the game?" I suggest before this can get even more weird.

"Okay great idea...is it Percy's turn?" Will eagerly says.

"It was my turn, and boy do I have a good one!" Percy winks. Or, tries to wink. "Nico, who would you kiss, date, and kill, out of…"


	15. No Sht Sherlock

Chapter Fourteen - No Sh*t Sherlock!

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"So...what do you want to do?" I ask awkwardly. At about 1 am, Chiron came to the Poseidon cabin and told us all to go to bed. Will didn't want to wake any of his siblings, so we both went to the Hades Cabin.

"Do you want to just...I don't know...talk?" Will suggests, closing the door to the Hades Cabin before coming over to my bunk. "Mooove over,"

"Talk? About what?" I make no effort to give Will room to sit on my bed.

"Stuff, I don't know. Nico! Move!" Will shoves my feet toward the wall so he can sit on the edge of my matress.

"Ugh fine," I pull my feet towards me and sit cross legged. Will does the same so we're facing each other. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, I don't really know much about you,"

"I don't know much about you either," I say. "What do you know about me?"

"Well, I know you don't like broccoli." Will grins. "You don't like physical contact-unless it's from your sister, Hazel. Or me...I think." He glances at me and I nod slightly. _I definitely don't mind your touch, Will._ "Okay so you don't mind physical contact if it's from people you like," Will pauses and slides his legs under the blanket. I jump slightly when I feel his feet brush against my ankles. _Gods his legs are long. And his feet are really warm...must be because he's the son of the SUN!_

"You don't like girls. I also don't think you like attention...What do you like?!" Will sighs. "OH! You like Mythomagic!" Will says before I can even open my mouth.

"Wow...you're making it sound like I don't like anything in the world except for some geeky card game!" I sigh. Will's eyes widen.

"No! No! No! I didn't mean to make it sound like that," Will rushes to say. "By the way, do you mind if I put my legs in your lap? It's comfortable."

"What?" I look down and indeed, he is resting the back of his knees on my thighs. His legs are loosely wrapped around my waist and his feet are sticking out from under the blanket. **(A/N: I'm sorry, this is a crappy description. I have a picture in my head and it's really hard to describe!)**

"Did you even notice?" Will smirks. I nod, blushing. _I hadn't noticed actually. Which is weird because I'm usually aware of everything around me._ "You didn't notice!" Will exclaims. I just roll my eyes.

"So what if I didn't?" I say, annoyed. Will just smiles, which annoys me even more.

"It's cute," Will mumbles quietly. "Anyways, I told you what I know about you, what do you know about me?"

"Umm…" I hesitate because I just realized that I don't know anything about him. "You like healing people. You have an ear piercing whistle. You suck at sword fighting, but you're amazing with a bow and arrow,"

"Hey!" Will protests. "I'm not _that_ bad at swordfighting."

"Key word: that. You're pretty bad," I smirk while trying to raise one eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I suck at swordfighting. Happy? What else do you know?"

"That's all I've got," I admit.

"Wow, thanks," Will cries, pretending to be offended.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself then?" I snap. "Because I obviously don't know anything."

"Okay I will. Where should I start?" Will questions. I shrug.

"I don't know. You decide."

"After this you have to tell me your story, okay?" _Oh, that's a touchy subject. I haven't told anyone - except for Percy and Hazel maybe - about my past. Living in the Underworld for the first few years then being transported to the Lotus Hotel Casino and staying there, not aging, for 70 years is something that I don't like to share with everyone. But then again, Will is different...in a good way. Maybe I could open up to him. I don't know though._

"Well, I was born," Will states obviously.

"No sh*t sherlock,"

"I wasn't done!" Will slaps my knee. He's so gentle though, that I don't even feel anything. "I was _going_ to say I was born in a city called Portland,"

"Portland, Maine?"

"No. Portland, Oregon,"

"Oh, don't a bunch of hipsters live there? And there's always tons of rain?" I ask.

"Hipsters? Where in Zeus's name did you get that idea?" Will asks, shocked.

"I dunno. It just seems like the place," I defend.

"Don't stereotype, Nico. It's not nice." I sigh as Will reprimands me.

"Why shouldn't I?" Will glances at me.

"What if I were to say that all children of Hades are pale, prickly teenagers who don't like broccoli? That wouldn't be fair to all the other children of Hades who _like_ broccoli, would it?"

"I'm like the only child of Hades, so it's probably fine to stereotype."

"What about Hazel? Isn't she a daughter-"

"A daughter of Pluto," I interrupt before he can finish. "She's not a daughter of Hades,"

"Fine. Fine! So anyways, I was born in Portland, where apparently there's a bunch of hipsters. And rain. I attended Mt. Tabor Middle School. My life was about as normal as it could be...until I caught my boyfr...best friend with his pants off. He turned out to be a satyr."

"Your boyfriend?" I question. "Why did you see your boyfriend with his pants off?" I make a face as a bunch of scenarios run through my brain...oh gods…

"Well we were-" Will's face reddens. "NICO! You have a dirty mind! We were not doing what you're thinking of!"

"I'm sorry! That just sounded really, _really_ suggestive," I bury my face in my hands. "Gah! I'm scarred for life!"

"You have a bad last name, Nico. It doesn't fit you at all." Will says suddenly. "What's wrong with 'di Angelo'?" I ask, not offended, just confused.

"It means "the angel", you are not an innocent angel. Because you have a dirty mind," Will reasons. I face palm but wince because I had basically punched my eye.

"Just continue with your story," I sigh.

"Okay so...where was I?"


	16. Tickle Fights in the Hades Cabin

Chapter Fifteen- Tickle Fights in the Hades Cabin

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Will's P.O.V**

"Okay so where was I?" I ask, half talking to myself, half asking Nico.

"You- you were talking about how-" Nico suddenly breaks off giggling like a little kids who's just done something bad and gotten away with it. "You were talking about how you-for some _reason_ \- caught your boyfriend-" He starts laughing again and I roll my eyes. _Who knew the Son of Hades aka the "Ghost King" could be so immature? Also, why is he a ghost king? I don't really know the story._ I look expectantly at Nico, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. After about three seconds, it becomes clear that Nico is laughing too hard to finish his sentence anytime soon.

"I was talking about how I caught my boyfriend without his pants, right?" This sends Nico into another fit of laughter. "So I attended Mt. Tabor, school was good. I had good grades. Friends. I was in the marching band-I played the trumpet. But then….everything sort of went downhill." Nico immediately stops laughing as soon as I say that.

"What happened?!" He asks, concerned. He went from laughing hysterically to all serious in a split second.

"Oh...you know...my mom turned out to be a homophobe...my history teacher turned out to be a an emposai...and my father I believed was dead turned out to be a greek god! And if that wasn't bad enough, MY BOYFRIEND, RYAN WAS KILLED BY MY HISTORY TEACHER WHEN HE WAS BRINGING ME TO CAMP HALF BLOOD! AND ONCE I GOT TO CAMP HALF BLOOD, I WAITED _SIX FREAKING MONTHS_ IN THE HERMES CABIN AS _UNDETERMINED_!" Nico is looking at me sympathetically, his mouth slightly open. I should probably stop yelling because I think I'm being loud enough to wake up the entire camp. But I don't want to stop because it feels good to rant on about things I've been keeping buried under my constantly happy personality. I feel Nico's skinny arms wrap around my torso.

"I am so, so, so sorry, Will. I had no idea...wow," Nico murmurs. I don't want to cry in front of Nico, but all the emotions I've been holding back are all rushing through my mind. It's like a dam inside my brain has just broke and all the stuff it's been holding back is coming tumbling down.

"You don't know how bad it was. The feeling that you're unwanted. That you're nothing. That no one would care if you were to melt into the shadows and never come back- wait sorry, that was a bad word choice." There are tears starting to form in my eyes, but I don't stop. "It's like a giant plucked me out of my perfectly good life and placed me into a hellhole of confusion!" Tears are running down my face but I don't bother to wipe them away.

"Shh...Will, it's okay," Nico says soothingly. He pulls me into his arms and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Will. Just cry, it's okay…" I find it calming as Nico whispers sweet nothingness in my ear. _Come on, Will! Get a grip and stop crying!_ I scold myself. _Think of happy thoughts...like how Gaea didn't take over the word...like how Nico is staying at Camp Half Blood...like how you finally built up the courage to ask Nico out…_ After about five minutes I've calmed down mentally but for some scary reason, I cannot stop crying. The tears will not stop. I take my head off Nico's shoulder and wipe my eyes with my T-Shirt.

"Here," Nico hands me a tissue. I take it gratefully and blow my nose.

"Why do you have a tissue?" I ask, looking around. I don't see a box of tissues anywhere in the Hades Cabin.

"You never know when your date is going to have a mental breakdown, do you?" Nico answers, winking...well trying to wink. He sort of squints both eyes and scrunches his eyebrows together. I laugh at his attempt and he glares at me.

"Oh like you could do any better," He challenges. I just wink at him in response.

"How are you so good at that?" I question.

"Good at what?" Nico looks at me funnily. "I suck at winking. You just saw that."

"No, not winking. How are you so good at comforting people?"

"Oh…" Nico looks down at the sheets, embarrassed. "I guess it's something I learned from Bianca. When I was little I used to...I used to get upset a lot. So she was constantly comforting me."

"She must have been really good at comforting people too,"

"She was. I would cry about one thing or another. She would pull me into her lap and play with my hair. Then when I was done crying, she'd hand me a tissue," Nico looks back up at me, smiling. "You know what else she'd do?" I shake my head.

"What would she do?"

"She would…" Nico pauses and stares directly into my eyes. "SHE WOULD TICKLE ME TO GET ME TO LAUGH AGAIN!" I yelp as Nico starts tickling my feet. I pull my feet away from him and wrap my arms protectively around my knees. Nico just starts tickling my side and I fall over laughing. I reach up blindly and tickle what I think is his neck but it could also be his leg. He starts laughing as well and rolls away from me. He stands up and tries to walk away, but I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him back down. Then before he can react, I immediately start tickling his neck. He yelps indignantly and tries to roll away from me, but before he can, I straddle his waist and pin him down so he can't move. Nico suddenly flops back onto the bed in defeat.

"Do you surrender?" I challenge. "Do you admit that I am the winner?!" Nico looks up at me and sticks his tongue out.

"NEVER!" He yells, grabbing onto my wrists and sitting up, pushing me backwards. Before I can process what's happening, I'm falling off the bed. Out of reflex I reach behind me to brace my fall. Pain shoots through my wrist all the way to my elbow and up to my shoulder. I clutch my arm and Nico is immediately by my side.

"Oh my gods Will! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" Nico rambles. I grit my teeth. My shoulder feels like it's on fire.

"I'm...fine…" I mumble. Nico's hand grazes my shoulder and I cry out.

"Gods Will, you are not fine!" He exclaims. "I'll be right back. Stay here." Nico runs out of the Hades Cabin, slamming the door behind him. I sigh and close my eyes. Soon, the pain has dulled to a constant throb.

"Will?" Nico nudges my foot and I open my eyes and Nico hands me a piece of ambrosia. I eat it gratefully. It tastes like chocolate...the chocolate Ryan would always share with me during lunch...it brings back happy and sad memories, but I'm determined only to think of the happy ones.

"Feel any better?" Nico asks, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah it feels a lot better," I say, bending my wrist back and forth. "Just hurts a little when I move my wrist. Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Nico replies, helping me up to my feet. "I think we should go to bed now,"

"Yeah, " I nod.

"So...do you want to go back to your cabin? Or…?" Nico asks hesitantly.

"I can go back. I just need to sneak passed the harpies."

"Okay!" Nico agrees quickly. I try not to show that I'm disappointed to leave and slightly hurt that he sounds relieved to have me leave. But who am I to judge, right?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I say, more as a comment than a question.

"Obviously," Nico says sassily. I roll my eyes and open the door.

"Good night, Nico,"

"Good night…" He replies. And just as I'm about to close the door he stops me. "Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight...ya know, aside from the tears?" Nico says shyly, hiding under his blanket.

"I did too," I say, closing the door. _I did too_. As soon as I get to the Apollo cabin, I make my way to my bed. As I pull the covers over my head, I can't stop thinking about this night. _I really like Nico, and I think it's more than just a crush. I really hope we can do something like this again..._ I drift off with a smile on my face.


	17. Tickle Fights Outside the Hades Cabin

Chapter Sixteen- Tickle Fights Outside the Hades Cabin

 **A/N: Just so you know, I'm going to change this story from "I say" to "I said" because I think it will be easier to write. Sorry not sorry if you don't like it.**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Jason's P.O.V(I know right?)**

 _Crash!_

"Oops!" Percy exclaimed. I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. He obviously doesn't understand that if you're going to spy on someone, you have to be quiet. Right now he's mumbling to himself about how the "log got in his way".

"Percy! Shh!" I whisper shouted. Percy looked over at me sheepishly and nodded.

"Sorry bro!" Percy apologized loudly. "The log just appeared out of nowhere and-"

"Shh!" I snapped. "Unless you want to be caught...SHUT UP!"

"Sorry!" He said again, this time lowering his voice to a whisper. "Can you see anything? What are they doing? Tell me! Tell meeee!"

"I'm looking! Geeze you have no patience!" I peered through the window, trying to see inside the Hades cabin. When Chiron came to the Poseidon cabin around 1 am lecturing us about how we need our beauty sleep, everyone went back to their cabins. At least, that's what Nico and Will think. After about 5 minutes, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and I snuck back to the Poseidon cabin to talk. More specifically, to talk about Nico and Will's relationship. I know we probably shouldn't meddle in their personal lives, but Nico is my little bro and I gotta look out for him, ya know? So anyways, Percy and I volunteered to go _watch over_ Nico. Just to make sure he wasn't...doing anything he would regret.

"So, what are they doing?!" Percy said, jerking me from my thoughts.

"Will and Nico are just sitting on a bed. They're talking but I have no idea what they're saying." I gasped and my hand immediately flew to cover my mouth. Will had suddenly extended his legs and Oh My Gods they are wrapped around Nico's waist! I don't think he even noticed! They are sitting so close to each other!

"What? What is it?" Percy asked.

"Will...Nico...cuddling...adorable!" I explained breathlessly. "So cute!"

"I wanna seeeeee!" He whinned. "Move out of the way!"

"No I don't trust you," I declined. "Plus you're just going to get us caught,"

"I wouldn't get us caught!" Retorts Percy, indignantly.

"Yes you would,"

"No I wouldn't! Now move, Lightning Boy!" He practically shouted.

"Lightning Boy?" I questioned. "Was that suppose to be an insult, _Seaweed Brain?_ "

"HEY! Only Annabeth can call me Seaweed Brain!" Percy argued.

"Fine, I'll call you Fishface!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Brickface!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"One time!" I said exasperated. "It was _one_ time! Besides, I'd rather be a brickface than a fishface anyways...fish stink!"

"Fish are FRIENDS, not FOOD!" Percy defended.

"I never said fish are food, I just said they stink!" I pointed out. Percy opens his mouth to say something, but he can't think of a comeback so he closes it.

"Oooh! It's a good thing you are the Son of Poseidon because I think you need some _water_ ," I paused for dramatic effect. "for that burn!"

"What?" Asked Percy, obviously confused. "Isn't it _you need some ice for that burn_ , not _You need some water for that burn_?"

"Yes, Perce. It is," I rolled my eyes.

"Then why'd you say water?"

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. Percy nodded. "Well...you're a son of Poseidon...ya know...the God of the Sea/Water?"

"I don't get it," Percy said slowly. "What does my dad have to do with this?" I was about to reply but was interrupted by someone yelling. I think it's Will. I quickly shushed Percy and pressed my ear to the wall.

"...killed by my history teacher when he was bringing me to Camp Half Blood...waited six freaking months...cabin...undetermined..." I could only make out parts of what Will was saying, even though I think he was yelling. I do a double take when I hear Will crying. It's not like he's _sobbing_ , but he's always so cheery it took me by surprise.

"...You don't know how bad it was. The feeling that you're unwanted." Will cried. This is so painful to listen to. I had no idea he felt this way. "...That you're nothing. That no one would care if you were to melt into the shadows and never come back..bad word choice, sorry," Will laughed shakily. I feel like I shouldn't be watching this, so I jumped down from the log pile and leaned against the walls of the Hades cabin. Percy immediately stepped up to where I was a moment ago and peers into the window, obviously not caring that he's eavesdropping in on their personal conversation. But I guess that's what I was doing a moment ago.

"Will's done crying now. Oh my gods, Jason! I think they're gonna kiss," Percy told me after about 10 minutes. _10 minutes!_ I pushed myself up from the ground and walked over to Percy. I stepped up next to him on the log pile. My mouth fell open when I looked through the window. Their faces are so close together. I just want to burst into the cabin and smash their faces together to close the gap. But that would be incredibly awkward.

"Perce!" I squealed while I gripped his bicep. "They're gonna kiss!"

"Jase!" He squealed back while he gripped my shoulder. "They're gonna kiss!" We both watched expectantly, waiting for Nico and Will to close the gap between them. What happens next is completely unexpected. Instead of kissing...Nico started...tickling Will? _What?_ Percy and I looked at eachother, confused expressions on our faces.

"I thought..." I started.

"...they were going to kiss..." Percy finished. "Why the hell didn't they?!"

"I have no idea," I shook my head. "Now it's just become a full on tickle fight!" Percy grinned mischievously at me. "What dude? You have an evil glint in your eyes and it's sorta scaring me..."

"Ya know...watching them gave me an idea..." Percy started.

"What?" I asked, still unsure of where this was going.

"TICKLE FIGHT BRO!" Percy yelled as he launched himself at my. I screamed and lost my balance. I fell off the log pile, bringing Percy with me.

"Percy stop!" I scolded."They're going to hear us!"

"What? Are you a chicken?" Percy accused. "Cockadoodle-dooo!" I just stared at him. _Is he seriously getting a chicken and a rooster mixed up?_

"Percy…" I said using the same voice Thalia would use with me whenever she would try to explain stuff to me(like eating staplers is a bad idea). "Chickens go _bawk-bawk_ , roosters go _cocka-doodle-doooo_."

"Well, are you?" He asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Am I what?"

"Are you a chicken?"

"No of course not!" I said indignantly.

"Then prove it!" Percy insisted.

"No, we're gonna get caught!" Percy just stuck out his tongue and started flapping his arms again.

"Moo! You're a chicken!" Percy chanted as he walked around me, still flapping his arms. _Really Perce?_

"Oh it is _on_ , Jackson!" I narrowed my eyes, not caring if Nico heard me. Percy grinned.

"Haha, you're going down, Jason! And definitely not with...GRACE," I winced.

"That's a horrible pun, fishface." I pointed out. "You can do better than that."

"Jasefase, let's just tickle each other now. Quit stalling,"

"How dare you accuse me of stalling!" I exclaimed as Percy dove toward my legs and tackled me to the ground. He immediately started tickling my side and I bursted out laughing. Before he could completely dominate me, _**(A/N: that sounds so wrong, Oh Gods...sorry)**_ I started tickling his neck and he shrieked before curling up into a ball.

"Hahaha! Surrender!" I laughed.

"Never!" Percy gasped in between laughter. He suddenly went limp, which I took as a sign of defeat. Boy was I wrong...the moment I stopped tickling him, he grabbed my wrists and flipped me over his shoulders. The last thing I remembered was the ground rushing toward my face, considerable pain, then darkness and the odd sensation of floating.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

"What the hell, Percy?" I winced and turned around slowly to find myself facing a very angry looking Son of Hades. _Greeaaat_...note the sarcasm. "Percy? What the hell are you doing next to my cabin with...is that Jason? And oh gods, why is he unconscious-again?"

"Umm…" I hesitated because Nico can be extremely intimidating at times. "Well, we were...uh...having a tickling fight...and...uh...I accidentally flipped him over...my head?"

"How do you _accidentaly_ flip someone over your head?" Nico asked blankly. "And why were you tickling each other?"

"Ummm," I say dumbly. Nico just rolled his eyes at me.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?!" Nico accused. I shook my head furiously. _Please don't hurt me_! "Don't lie, Percy." I opened my mouth to say some sassy retort, but I can't come up with anything. Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you are sooo lucky I have to get back to Will," He threatened. Or, I _think_ it was a threat.

"Oh you are soooooooooooo lucky," I mimicked, drawing out the 'so'. Nico glared at me before tossing me a cardboard square. He smirked as I dropped it. Then he spun on his heels and walked into his cabin without giving me a second glance. I let out a breath of relief as I heard the door close. I bent down to retrieve the thing he'd thrown to me. _Oh, it wasn't cardboard. It was a square of ambrosia. Why would he have ambrosia in his pocket? Well I guess it's not that unusual. Most demigods(including me) carry around ambrosia in plastic baggies._ I looked over to see that Jason was starting to stir.

"What happened, Perce?" He asked groggily. I just glared at him. Thanks to Jason, I had been threatened and interrogated by Nico. I threw the ambrosia at Jason's face and it bounced off his glasses.

"Thanks for getting us caught, brickface," Jason just looked at me, confused.

"What did I do?!" He exclaimed indignantly. "If you didn't notice, I've been knocked out this entire time! Speaking of which, I think that's against the rules to knockout your opponent."

"It is totally fair!" I argued.

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"I want a rematch!" He demanded.

"No."

"You cheater!" He accused, sticking his tongue out at me again.

"I'm not a cheater!" _No one accuses me of being a cheater and gets away with it!_

"Yes you are,"

"No,"

"Yes," He flicked his hand and a gust of wind suddenly carried me over to him.

"Oh you are _so_ asking for it, Grace,"

"Bring it on, Jackson!"

 **Piper's P.O.V**

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, knowing my boyfriend, he's probably gone and knocked himself out," I laughed.

"And knowing Seaweed Brain, he's probably forgotten why he went to spy on Nico and Will," Annabeth sighed.

"Do you think we should go check on them? Before they get themselves into trouble?" I suggested. Annabeth just sighed again.

"Yeah, we probably should," She agreed. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like his mother rather than his girfriend!"

"Really?" I asked incredulous. Annabeth nodded.

"Yup," She said, popping the 'p'. As soon as we stepped outside of the Poseidon cabin, I could hear yelling that sounded suspiciously like Jason and Percy. I was about to say something but Annabeth beat me to it. "What is that?!" She gasped.

"I think we've found our boyfriends…" I replied.

"Yeah...unfortunately I think you're right," She started jogging over. "Come on," As the Hades cabin came closer and closer, I could make out Jason and Percy rolling on the ground. I would say that they're fighting, but both of them are laughing and smiling so I don't _think_ they are.

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth snapped. "What are you doing?" Neither of they boys pay any attention to us. Annabeth looked over at me hopelessly.

"Percy Jackson! Jason Grace! Stop whatever you're doing right now!" I commanded, putting charmspeak into my voice. Normally I'd feel bad using my voice to manipulate people, but right now I'm annoyed at them, so I don't care. Percy and Jason immediately stop whatever they were doing and look up. Both their faces turn white as they realize Annabeth and I are glaring at them. They just sit there, frozen in place, their mouths open. "Get up!" I said, using charmspeak again. Jason and Percy unfroze and scrambled to their feet.

"Uh, hey...Pipes...fancy seeing you here?" Jason said timidly. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist. "What the underworld do you think you were doing?" I snapped.

"A tickle fight?" He replied, making it sound like more of a question than an answer. I sighed and started hauling him back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Come on, we were just having a bit of fun!" Percy tried. Annabeth took his arm and judo-flipped him over her head. Percy laid on the ground...stunned.

"Wow...that's twice now, Wisegirl…" He mumbled. "You've gotta stop doing that, it's not good for my health." Annabeth glared at him.

"You deserved it," She retorted before hauling him to his feet. "Come on, let's go back to the cabin before the harpies eat us." When she sees Percy's relieved face she smiles sweetly. "Don't think you're off the hook though!" His face immediately pales. "We gave you simple instructions and you couldn't follow them." And with that, Annabeth and I began to haul our incompetent boyfriends back to the cabin.


	18. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

Chapter Seventeen- Liar Liar Pants Not On Fire

 **A/N: Hello hello! I just wanted to say thank you to TheWritingReader, because you are amazing and you always comment, and I read a few of your stories and you are a great writer!**

 **Btw this is just a filler chapter.**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"So what exactly were you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"I told you," Percy replied. "We were having a tickle fight."

"And why, may I ask, were you having an impromptu tickle fight with Jason when you were _suppose_ to be watching Nico and Will?"

"It was his idea…" Percy mumbled, jerking his thumb toward Jason.

"Not it wasn't you little liar!" Jason protested.

"Yes it was!"

"No bro, it was you...remember, you called me a chicken. Or a rooster.." Jason pointed out. "You're a liar,"

"I did not call you a chicken!"

"You liar, liar, pants on fire!" Jason accused.

My pants are not on fire! I'm the son of Poseidon, God of the sea, water, rain, etc! My pants are not on fire!" Percy protested indignantly. At first I think he's joking, but the look on his face is completely serious. It's like he legitimately offended that Jason said his pants were on fire.

"Fire?" Leo asked, looking around. "Did someone say fire?"

"Percy is a liar, liar pants on fire,"

"My pants are not on fire!" Percy said loudly. "I control water! I CAN EVEN BREATHE UNDERWATER, FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Alright!" I interrupted. "I don't care who's idea it was. All I care about is an explanation as to why you two couldn't follow simple - and very clear - instructions,"

"Well we _were_ watching Nico and Will, but then I guess we got distracted or something."

"No, _you_ got distracted, Percy." Jason corrected. He turned toward me. "You see, Nico and Will were having a tickle fight. Then Percy, being the little kid he is, wanted to start his own tickle fight. When I refused, he resorted to name calling and imitating a rooster."

"Imitating a what? A rooster?" Jason opened his mouth to reply, but I held up my hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"But why did you agree to have a tickle fight?" Piper demanded.

"You don't know how hard it is to say 'no' to Percy when he's circling you while pretending to be a chicken."

"What? I thought he was imitating a chicken?" Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well I'm not sure anymore." Jason admitted. "Percy called me a chicken in an attempt to get me to tickle him...but then he made the sounds of a rooster...then when he was circling me, he was flapping his arms like a chicken, but he was saying 'moo'. So at this point, I have no clue what animal he was trying to be...maybe some sort of unknown Greek monster or maybe a God or Goddess, or maybe-"

"Okay I get the point!" Piper said empathetically. "I'm going to forgive you two because you guys didn't get caught," Percy and Jason glance at each other guiltily.

"You didn't get caught, right?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"PPPFFFTT! Of course not!" Percy exclaimed loudly, obviously lying. He should know better by now than to lie to me. I've known him since he was twelve. We've been dating since we were 16. Hell, we even went through hell together...literally. Anyways, my point is, I know him pretty well.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you basically just lied to my face, your _girlfriend's_ face, I might add," I said. Percy's face lit up. He was obviously surprised I didn't judo-flip him again or something...being flipped twice in less than 15 minutes is probably not that healthy.

"So, back to the sole reason you guys went to spy on Nico and Will." Piper said impatiently. "What were they doing?"

"They went to the Hades cabin, talked, cried, then started tickling each other. Then Will left," Jason summarized. I hold up my hands.

"Woah a little more detail than that, please?"

"Will and Nico walked to the Hades cabin around 1 am." Percy smirked. "Then Will, being the kind, caring, chivalrous guy he is, opened the door for Nico. Nico went inside followed by Will, who slammed the door shut. Then they proceeded to sit on Nico's bed - the one by the window with a black duvet. And black sheets. I think they are made out of cotton. Or maybe-"

"Thanks, Percy!" I interrupted loudly, before Percy could go into a full summary of Nico's bedding.

"I wasn't done!" He protested.

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't! I hadn't even gotten to describing his pillows!"

"That's okay." I said hurriedly. "You really don't have to."

"But I want to!" Percy stuck out his bottom lip. "Pwease?" _He looks so innocent and hopeful, with his bottom lip stuck out like that..._ I could feel my self control wavering. _Gods why does he always do that to me? Snap out of it, Annabeth!_ I bit my lip.

"Fine," I agreed grudgingly. _Wait no! Not fine! Why did u say that, Annabeth?!_ Percy's eyes light up for the second time this night and he perks up.

"Okay so where was I?" He asked. "Oh yeah! His pillows! Well they're also black and…" I sighed and leaned against the bed. This was going to take a while.


	19. I'm Your Bad Influence

Chapter Nineteen - Angel

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 ***time skip to Halloween***

Nico's POV

I sat on my bed while I watched Will pace back and forth in my cabin. Last week Chiron and the rest of the head counselors decided to organize "Halloween Feast." Apparently tons of younger campers wanted to go trick or treating around Manhattan for Halloween, but Chiron had quickly vetoed the idea. I can't blame him though. An entire camp of demigods in one place would definitely attract too many monsters. So instead of trick or treating, the head counselors came up with the idea of a Halloween Feast. For dinner on October 31st, campers would be allowed to wear costumes and sit wherever they wanted. I personally hated the idea of dressing up in stupid costumes just to eat dinner. However, I was outvoted. Apparently all the head counselors except me thought that dressing up in stupid costumes for a dinner would be fun.

"Nico, pleaseee?" Will asked for the hundredth time, drawing out the "e."

"No!" I snapped. "I'd never wear that ever in my life. Never."

"But it'll look so cute on you!" said Will, gesturing to the white costume spread out carefully on my bed. No, before you ask, it is not a ghost. That would be just a teensy bit too ironic, seeing as 1) my father is the God of Death and 2) I'm technically the ghost king. Also, ghost costumes are the most common costumes for Halloween...well actually witches probably are the most common...zombies are pretty popular too. Ugh why am I thinking so much about this lame holiday? Anyways my point is that no, the costume Will got for me isn't a ghost. It's an angel. It's an all white toga and it even has feathery wings and a halo. Seriously, it has a halo for Hades's sake! Will cleared his throat and I glanced up.

"Since you're not replying, I'm going to assume you'll wear it then," Will said slowly.

"I'm not going to wear it!" I protested quickly.

"Why not?" said Will, crossing his arms.

"Because," I stated.

"Because why?"

"Umm, because it's...umm…" I stuttered under my breath, unable to form complete sentences.

"It's umm?" he smirked. "Wow that's a great explanation. So insightful!" I smacked his arm.

"Shut up, Solace," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Shut up, di Angelo," he said, mimicking my voice.

"For your information, I don't sound anything like that."

"You're right, you don't," he agreed. "You sound much cuter." I bit my lip to try to keep myself from blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks, but I'm still not going to wear the angel costume,"

"Dang it," he muttered. "It was worth a shot...but your voice really is much cuter than I could ever express." I tipped my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. He always knows exactly what to say to make my blush. I absolutely hate it. Actually I really really like it, but there's no way in Hades I'll admit that outloud.

"Wow so I compliment you, and you don't say anything? That's real nice, Nico," Will shook his head sadly.

"Oh oops. Thanks,"

"You're welcome," said Will. He opened his mouth and I cut him off.

"But I'm still not going to wear the angel costume." Will stared at me intently.

"Please wear it," he said.

"No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please please please?" he persisted.

"No no no," I snapped. "Why do you keep asking me? I'm not going to agree."

"Please?"

"Oh my Gods, Will. No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes." I replied automatically. Wait did he just ask if I wanted him to kiss me? "Wait what?"

"You do?" Will asked quickly, smirking slightly. "Glad you finally admitted it."

"What no! I don't want to kiss you. I just thought you asked something else," I rushed to cover up the fact that I had just admitted I wanted to kiss Will.

"What did you think I asked?" he challenged.

"Uhm…" I racked my brain for anything to say. Any lie. But nothing came to mind.

"Yeah I thought so," Will said triumphantly. "Little Nico-poo wants me to kiss him,"

"No I don't,"

"Prove it then," said Will.

"How?" I asked. Seriously, how can you prove that you don't want to kiss someone? Don't get me wrong, I really really really want to kiss him.

"I'll give you to the count of five to tell me to stop," he said simply.

"To stop what?" I'm really confused right now. To the count of five to tell him to stop what?

"One." Will said, sitting down to face me on my bed. He leaned toward me ever so slightly.

"Two." He leaned in a little closer and that's when it hit me. He's giving me the count of five to tell him not to kiss me. Oh Gods, what do I do? I really want him to kiss me, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of being right to assume I wanted to be kissed. If that makes any sense at all...

"Three." Will smiled knowingly. Ugh should I tell him to stop just to prove I don't want to kiss him (which isn't true), or should I let him kiss me?

"Four." Will leaned toward me without breaking eye contact. Ah screw being right. I really want him to kiss me now.

Five." he said, pressing his lips gently to mine. It wasn't one of those cliche kisses where "sparks fly", but it was perfect. He pulled away after a few seconds. We didn't kiss for too long or too short, our mouths fit together perfectly, and he had held my head at a perfect angle. Everything about it felt right. Even though we had stopped kissing, Will still had his hand on the back of my head and he was twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed. After a few moments of silence he nudged me. "Nico?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Was that your first kiss?" Will asked curiously.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, looking down. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, I was just wondering. It wasn't obvious at all, Nico." Will assured me. I just stared at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what he was saying.

"You're a good kisser, Nico." Will said and I blushed again.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly. "You're not too bad yourself." Will beamed at this and I swear I was almost blinded by his white teeth. Seriously he must brush his teeth like 100 times a day or something. Or maybe he was just born with white teeth because he's Apollo's kid. Either way, his teeth are really white.

"Nico?" Will said, lifting my chin up with his hand.

"Yeah Will?" I replied, trying to ignore the fact my heart beating extremely fast.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" I smiled and nodded slightly. He guided my head closer to him and I felt his soft lips on mine for the second time this night. Once again, our mouths fit together like puzzle pieces. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I honestly felt like I was flying. He must have felt the same as I did because I could feel him smiling into the kiss. I sighed in disappointment when I felt his mouth leave mine. He rested his forehead on mine and started playing with my hair again. I followed his lead and put my arms around his neck while moving into a more comfortable position. Currently one of my legs was dangling off my bed and the other was curled underneath me, twisting my ankle in an unnatural way. The only reason I hadn't complained about it before was because I was kissing Will and didn't want to stop.

"Hey, Ni?" Will said softly. I looked up at him. "Will you please, please, wear the angel costume? For me?"

"Umm...no thanks," I said, shuddering slightly. I still don't really want to wear the costume.

"Please, Nico?" Will asked while twirling my hair around his fingers. Before I could react, he leaned forward and gave me a small kiss that lasted for about two seconds. "Please?" I bit my lip and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine I'll wear it," I muttered. "But only because you're a good kisser, Solace."

"Thank you," Will smiled. "You're not too bad of a kisser yourself, Di Angelo."

"I'm not as good of a kisser as you though,"

"No, you're actually a better kisser," Will argued.

"No you're waaay better," I persisted.

"Compared to you, I'm a lousy kisser,"

"That was my first kiss, so I doubt that's true," I pointed out.

"Well if your first kiss was that good, then I can't imagine how you would kiss after some experience."

"You'd still be a better kisser, no matter how much experience I have,"

"That's not true," Will denied.

"I actually don't remember what your kiss is like anymore, Will," I said.

"Well we're going to have to fix that then," he said cheekily. I laughed and nodded.

"I think we will," I barely had time to finish my sentence before Will was silencing me with a kiss.

 **A/N: That was my first time writing a kissing scene, so I hope it didn't suck too much...**


	20. AN - not an update

**A/N: This is not an update! Sorry if you thought it was. Anyways, I'm going to be writing a new Solangelo story soon, completely different from this one.** **You Belong With Me** **is still going to be my main story, but I thought of a good idea for a Solangelo story.**

 **I'm not sure if it's an AU or not, because it is like HoO, just a year later. It's not posted yet, but when I do post it, I would appreciate it a lot if you went and checked it out!**

 **Thx**

 **~Luna**


	21. AN - not an update 2

Chapter Nineteen - A/N

 **A/N: Hey there! It's been awhile, hasn't it? If you haven't noticed, I've changed my story completely. The story you've already read has stayed the same, I just took out most of the boring A/Ns.**

 **My friend and I have both not been updating our stories, so we made a deal. We both have to update before winter break (which starts December 18th, 2015.)**

 **I still haven't written very much of my second Solangelo story, but one step at a time.**

 **~Luna**

 **ps I'm extremely sorry for spamming all your inboxes with notifications...I didn't think that would happen.**


	22. Angel Costumes

Chapter Twenty- Angel

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 ***time skip to Halloween***

Nico's POV

I sat on my bed while I watched Will pace back and forth in my cabin. Last week Chiron and the rest of the head counselors decided to organize "Halloween Feast." Apparently tons of younger campers wanted to go trick or treating around Manhattan for Halloween, but Chiron had quickly vetoed the idea. I can't blame him though. An entire camp of demigods in one place would definitely attract too many monsters. So instead of trick or treating, the head counselors came up with the idea of a Halloween Feast. For dinner on October 31st, campers would be allowed to wear costumes and sit wherever they wanted. I personally hated the idea of dressing up in stupid costumes just to eat dinner. However, I was outvoted. Apparently all the head counselors except me thought that dressing up in stupid costumes for a dinner would be fun.

"Nico, pleaseee?" Will asked for the hundredth time, drawing out the "e."

"No!" I snapped. "I'd never wear that ever in my life. Never."

"But it'll look so cute on you!" said Will, gesturing to the white costume spread out carefully on my bed. No, before you ask, it is not a ghost. That would be just a teensy bit too ironic, seeing as 1) my father is the God of Death and 2) I'm technically the ghost king. Also, ghost costumes are the most common costumes for Halloween...well actually witches probably are the most common...zombies are pretty popular too. Ugh why am I thinking so much about this lame holiday? Anyways my point is that no, the costume Will got for me isn't a ghost. It's an angel. It's an all white toga and it even has feathery wings and a halo. Seriously, it has a halo for Hades's sake! Will cleared his throat and I glanced up.

"Since you're not replying, I'm going to assume you'll wear it then," Will said slowly.

"I'm not going to wear it!" I protested quickly.

"Why not?" said Will, crossing his arms.

"Because," I stated.

"Because why?"

"Umm, because it's...umm…" I stuttered under my breath, unable to form complete sentences.

"It's umm?" he smirked. "Wow that's a great explanation. So insightful!" I smacked his arm.

"Shut up, Solace," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Shut up, di Angelo," he said, mimicking my voice.

"For your information, I don't sound anything like that."

"You're right, you don't," he agreed. "You sound much cuter." I bit my lip to try to keep myself from blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks, but I'm still not going to wear the angel costume,"

"Dang it," he muttered. "It was worth a shot...but your voice really is much cuter than I could ever express." I tipped my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. He always knows exactly what to say to make my blush. I absolutely hate it. Actually I really really like it, but there's no way in Hades I'll admit that outloud.

"Wow so I compliment you, and you don't say anything? That's real nice, Nico," Will shook his head sadly.

"Oh oops. Thanks,"

"You're welcome," said Will. He opened his mouth and I cut him off.

"But I'm still not going to wear the angel costume." Will stared at me intently.

"Please wear it," he said.

"No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please please please?" he persisted.

"No no no," I snapped. "Why do you keep asking me? I'm not going to agree."

"Please?"

"Oh my Gods, Will. No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes." I replied automatically. Wait did he just ask if I wanted him to kiss me? "Wait what?"

"You do?" Will asked quickly, smirking slightly. "Glad you finally admitted it."

"What no! I don't want to kiss you. I just thought you asked something else," I rushed to cover up the fact that I had just admitted I wanted to kiss Will.

"What did you think I asked?" he challenged.

"Uhm…" I racked my brain for anything to say. Any lie. But nothing came to mind.

"Yeah I thought so," Will said triumphantly. "Little Nico-poo wants me to kiss him,"

"No I don't,"

"Prove it then," said Will.

"How?" I asked. Seriously, how can you prove that you don't want to kiss someone? Don't get me wrong, I really really really want to kiss him.

"I'll give you to the count of five to tell me to stop," he said simply.

"To stop what?" I'm really confused right now. To the count of five to tell him to stop what?

"One." Will said, sitting down to face me on my bed. He leaned toward me ever so slightly.

"Two." He leaned in a little closer and that's when it hit me. He's giving me the count of five to tell him not to kiss me. Oh Gods, what do I do? I really want him to kiss me, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of being right to assume I wanted to be kissed. If that makes any sense at all...

"Three." Will smiled knowingly. Ugh should I tell him to stop just to prove I don't want to kiss him (which isn't true), or should I let him kiss me?

"Four." Will leaned toward me without breaking eye contact. Ah screw being right. I really want him to kiss me now.

Five." he said, pressing his lips gently to mine. It wasn't one of those cliche kisses where "sparks fly", but it was perfect. He pulled away after a few seconds. We didn't kiss for too long or too short, our mouths fit together perfectly, and he had held my head at a perfect angle. Everything about it felt right. Even though we had stopped kissing, Will still had his hand on the back of my head and he was twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed. After a few moments of silence he nudged me. "Nico?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Was that your first kiss?" Will asked curiously.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, looking down. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, I was just wondering. It wasn't obvious at all, Nico." Will assured me. I just stared at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what he was saying.

"You're a good kisser, Nico." Will said and I blushed again.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly. "You're not too bad yourself." Will beamed at this and I swear I was almost blinded by his white teeth. Seriously he must brush his teeth like 100 times a day or something. Or maybe he was just born with white teeth because he's Apollo's kid. Either way, his teeth are really white.

"Nico?" Will said, lifting my chin up with his hand.

"Yeah Will?" I replied, trying to ignore the fact my heart beating extremely fast.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" I smiled and nodded slightly. He guided my head closer to him and I felt his soft lips on mine for the second time this night. Once again, our mouths fit together like puzzle pieces. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I honestly felt like I was flying. He must have felt the same as I did because I could feel him smiling into the kiss. I sighed in disappointment when I felt his mouth leave mine. He rested his forehead on mine and started playing with my hair again. I followed his lead and put my arms around his neck while moving into a more comfortable position. Currently one of my legs was dangling off my bed and the other was curled underneath me, twisting my ankle in an unnatural way. The only reason I hadn't complained about it before was because I was kissing Will and didn't want to stop.

"Hey, Ni?" Will said softly. I looked up at him. "Will you please, please, wear the angel costume? For me?"

"Umm...no thanks," I said, shuddering slightly. I still don't really want to wear the costume.

"Please, Nico?" Will asked while twirling my hair around his fingers. Before I could react, he leaned forward and gave me a small kiss that lasted for about two seconds. "Please?" I bit my lip and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine I'll wear it," I muttered. "But only because you're a good kisser, Solace."

"Thank you," Will smiled. "You're not too bad of a kisser yourself, Di Angelo."

"I'm not as good of a kisser as you though,"

"No, you're actually a better kisser," Will argued.

"No you're waaay better," I persisted.

"Compared to you, I'm a lousy kisser,"

"That was my first kiss, so I doubt that's true," I pointed out.

"Well if your first kiss was that good, then I can't imagine how you would kiss after some experience."

"You'd still be a better kisser, no matter how much experience I have,"

"That's not true," Will denied.

"I actually don't remember what your kiss is like anymore, Will," I said.

"Well we're going to have to fix that then," he said cheekily. I laughed and nodded.

"I think we will," I barely had time to finish my sentence before Will was silencing me with a kiss.

 **A/N: That was my first time writing a kissing scene, so I hope it didn't suck too much...**


	23. Using Leo's Tools

Chapter Twenty - Using Leo's Tools

 **A/N: Hello Hello! Sorry I haven't updated. I was on a trip and wifi wasn't available. I forgot to tell you guys before I left...sorry. Also if you haven't noticed, this story has become a collection of oneshots, it doesn't really have a plot anymore. I think I'm going to keep it that way, just fluffy oneshots.**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Nico's POV**

"Are we all here?" Chiron asked from the front of the room. I looked up to the head of the ping pong table and sighed. Here comes yet another boring [head counselor meeting] that consists of talking about minuscule issues Camp Half Blood has and upcoming events. Seriously, the biggest problem we've had was the fact that the Ares cabin were being a little too aggressive during capture the flag. Typical children of Ares. Always trying to pick a fight. The only good thing about this meeting is that Will is now sitting on my right, our hands laced together under the table and out of sight.

"Okay so the first thing we have to discuss is…" Chiron paused to look at the list he held in his hand. "The first problem we have to discuss is the climbing wall."

"What's wrong with the climbing wall?" Travis asked.

"The younger campers kept getting burned by the lava." Chiron replied. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point?" He asked bluntly.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Katie snapped. "Campers are getting hurt from the lava on the climbing wall."

"Only the young and inexperienced ones…" Connor whispered to Travis. Katie glared at him.

"Yes the young and inexperienced ones are the only ones getting hurt because they are _young and inexperienced._ " Katie emphasized. "His point is that campers are getting injured and we don't want that."

"Why not?" Clarissa chimed in. "It builds character. A burn here and there won't hurt."

"No, it doesn't build character." Katie insisted. "We don't want the new campers getting hurt because otherwise they won't want to stay at Camp Half Blood."

"It's not like getting their clothes singed off will scare them away." Travis argued.

"Some of our campers are as young as eight years old." Chiron informed him.

"Anyone still in single digits are too young for the demigod world." Clarissa scoffed.

"Not anyone. Annabeth came to Camp Half Blood when she was seven. And she was able to hold her own." Percy said, glancing at his girlfriend fondly. Annabeth smiled back at him and leaned in for a kiss. Percy immediate complied.

"Hey can I have a kiss too?" Will whispered to me. I glanced at him before quickly pecking his cheek. He blushed. "Thank you." I nodded in response.

"Well Annabeth is special, so that doesn't count." Travis reasoned.

"Hey don't flirt with my girlfriend unless you want a sword down your throat." Percy threatened in a playful way. Well I think it was playful, but I never know with him.

"Don't worry dude. I know she's off limits." He assured Percy. "Besides, I've taken a liking to someone else…"

"OOOH! WHO?!" Percy exclaimed. "Tell meeee!" Travis shook his head and made a 'locking my lips and throwing away the key' gesture.

"Why not? I'm very trustworthy." Percy beckoned him closer. "Here you can whisper it into my ear, okay?" Travis just pressed his lips together and shook his head again.

"Please?" Percy begged, drawing out the second 'e.'

"Yeah Travis, please?" Clarisse joined in.

"Tell us!" Jason demanded. Soon the room was filled with all the head counselors with everyone begging Travis to spill who he likes. I honestly don't care who he fancies, I just want this meeting to be over so I can go back to doing nothing in my cabin. Or maybe doing something with Will, but he's probably going back to the infirmary. I looked over at Chiron, hoping he would get us all back on topic so this meeting would be over quicker. Sadly all the centaur was doing was watching the group of half bloods argue with an amused expression on his face. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. I just sighed. This is going to be a long afternoon. I wonder if anyone would notice if I were to take a nap. I rested my head on Will's shoulder and he immediately put his arm around my waist. I smiled. _This feels nice. This feels right._ My thoughts were interrupted by somebody coughing loudly. Everyone slowly stopped talking and stared at Connor.

"Bro are you okay?" Asked Percy, with a concerned expression on his face. Connor nodded, but continued coughing.

"Travis likes Katie." Connor said in between coughs. **(A/N: It's like when someone says something they shouldn't while disguising it with coughs, okay? Just go with it.)** He then cleared his throat and glanced at Katie. They made eye contact before she blushed and looked down, obviously trying not to smile.

"I knew Travis liked her!" Will whispered into my ear. "I think they'd be cute together, don't you?"

"I guess, yeah…" I agreed.

"Hey but not as cute as us, right?"

"Right," I assured him. "Nobody's as cute as us. Not even Percy and Annabeth are as cute as us."

"CONNOR!" Travis shouted angrily. "What the hell bro? That was between you and me." Connor just looked at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, not sounding sorry at all.

"Whatever." Travis rolled his eyes. "Where were we? We were discussing climbing wall safety, right?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Connor accused.

"I'm not _trying_ to change the subject. I am changing the subject." His brother countered. "Besides, we've gotten off track."

"And who's fault would that be?" Connor said pointedly. "Not mine, that's for sure."

"Iit's not my fault either." Travis shot back, raising his voice. "You were the one who told Katie I like her!" Katie bit her lip while glancing back and forth between Travis and Connor.

"Well someone had to and I know you weren't planning on it anytime soon."

"I was waiting for the right time!' Travis exclaimed indignantly. "Besides now all the head counselors know. You might as well have just stood on top of Zeus's Fist with a megaphone and yelled it to the entire camp!"

"That could be arranged." Connor said mischievously. "Hey Leo! Can I borrow your megaphone?" Leo looked up from whatever he was tinkering with. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to the conversation because he looked mildly confused.

"What for?" Leo asked, setting aside whatever he was making.

"Oh I just need to shout that Travis likes Katie into the megaphone so the entire camp will know. " Connor said passively.

"Sure sure." Leo agreed immediately. "Wait what? Travis likes Katie?" Connor nodded.

"CONNOR!" Travis yelled. "I'm literally seconds away from tackling you to the ground and using some of Leo's duct tape to tape your mouth shut."

"And I'm literally seconds away from using Leo's megaphone to inform the entire camp that you like Katie." He said, with an impish grin. I can tell he's thoroughly enjoying teasing Travis.

"I'm literally seconds away from using Leo's pliers to pull out all your teeth so you can't speak properly anymore." Travis replied, not smiling at all.

"Ouch. That's a little harsh. Guess what though? I'm literally seconds away from using Leo's breath mints to freshen up your breath because I don't think you brushed your teeth this morning. I won't have to brush my teeth if you pull them all out. So thank you!" Said Connor. Travis looked like he was about to kill his brother.

"I'm literally seconds away from using Leo's screwdriver to stab you in the back like you're doing to me right now."

"I'm not stabbing you in the back. I'm helping you."

"I'm literally seconds away from using Leo's hammer to bash your head open." Travis snapped.

"Bash my head open? It's almost like you want to kill me. Me. Your brother. Your twin."

"Maybe I do right now. I'm literally seconds away from using Leo's chainsaw to chop you into tiny pieces, saving your head for last." Travis paused. "You do have a chainsaw, right?" He whispered to Leo, who nodded slowly.

"Okay I think we need to stop with the death threats you boys." Chiron said finally. "Besides, we did not schedule this meeting just to watch you two bicker. Save that for later, preferably when I'm not around so I'm not blamed if one of you kills the other." He cleared his throat.

"And please stop saying you'll use my tools to kill each other." Leo piped. "I don't want them to be all bloody the next time I use them."

"I'd clean the blood off after I used it obviously." Travis muttered. Chiron cleared his throat again.

"I don't even want to be discussing this right now. We're suppose to be discussing the climbing wall issue."

"Okay fine. Let's discuss it." Travis snapped. "Is there a way to turn off the lava for the younger campers?"

"The Hephaestus cabin could probably figure something out." Leo offered. "It wouldn't be that hard."

"About how long would it take?" Chiron asked.

"Umm…" Leo paused, thinking. "If the entire cabin were to work on it, I'd say about a day or two. All we'd have to do is add a few Pistons here and there, re-wire the connections, maybe add a lever to turn it on and off. Like I said, it's pretty simple stuff."

"Okay great. Next thing we need to talk about is cabin inspections."

"What about them?" Piper asked.

"Campers are getting lazy and not tidying up very well," said Chiron. "And as Head Counselors, I thought you might be able to enforce the expectations to the others in your cabin." _Well that's not a problem for me. Cabin inspections are easy because I'm the only camper in the Hades cabin._

"While we're on the topic of enforcing expectations, I would like you to also enforce the rule that _a boy and a girl cannot be left alone in a cabin._ We don't want anything…ah…anything intimate…to happen at camp." Everyone started snickering at the way Chiron was phrasing what he was trying to say. Percy and Annabeth were laughing as well, but it seemed sort of forced. Their faces were both red and they kept making meaningful eye contact. Jason leaned over and whispered something into Percy's ear and he turned bright red. Once again, a camp rule doesn't apply to me. Well it does apply to me, but it doesn't really make a difference. Will isn't a girl so we can be in a cabin alone without technically breaking the rules, which is good because we've already been in a cabin alone. Chiron doesn't need to know about the kisse _s_ Will and I shared in the Hades cabin on Halloween. In fact, no one needs to know about them. _That night was perfect. The kisses were perfect. Will was perfect. His lips were soft yet firm. I sighed as I imagined kissing him again. Our mouths fitting together perfectly, his hand finding its way to the back of my head, his fingers playing with my hair, his mouth tasting like strawberries, his hair soft as silk and slightly tousled, our legs tangled between us..._

 **. . .**

"That sounds like a good idea, having the Hecate cabin show how to control the Mist. Nico what about you?" Chiron said, interrupting my fantasies of kissing Will. I looked up, confused.

"What about me?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you going to teach?" Chiron clarified.

"Teach? What do you mean?" Looking around, I noticed that most of the head counselors looked amused. I must have spaced out for a while because I have no idea what Chiron is talking about.

"Maybe next time if you paid attention during council meetings instead of just staring at Will, you'd be aware of what is being discussed." I blushed and bit my lip. _Had I been staring at Will? Apparently I had._

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled. "What were we talking about?" Chiron sighed patiently before explaining.

"We, the entire camp, are going to dedicate a few weeks to training. It's-"

"Don't we already do that?" I interrupted.

"Yes but this is special training," he continued. "We are going to dedicate a few weeks to training different skills. Each cabin will teach the other campers a unique skill that will be helpful to know. For example, Cabin six, Annabeth's cabin, is going to teach battle planning and strategy. The Hephaestus cabin is going to teach campers how to fix and make simple items such as shields. I think Percy is going to teach everyone how to swim, which should be interesting. But you get the general idea, right?"

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"Good. So what are you going to teach?" he asked.

"I don't know…I don't really have any unique talents, other than shadow traveling and raising the dead. And I don't think either of this can be taught." I laughed at the thought of trying to teach kids to shadow travel.

"Come on, there's gotta be something you can teach?" Chiron encouraged. "You're amazing at fighting, how about teaching everyone how to defend themselves?"

"Well…"I said, hesitating a bit. Truth is, I don't really want to teach anyone anything at all. It all seems pointless to me.

"Hey Nico," Jason called. "I know what you should teach everyone."

"What is it?" I asked, eager for suggestions.

"You should teach us all how to kiss Will!" He laughed. " Because you probably have lots of experience, right?" As soon as I heard him say that, I froze. So far Will and I haven't really told anyone about…well about us, really. Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth know that Will and I went to the fireworks together on the Fourth of July, but that's it. I never told them about the picnic date (the one when Will licked my nose) or what happened in my cabin on Halloween.

"Dude I'm kidding. I know you guys haven't kissed…" he looked up at both of our sheepish and guilty expressions. "Waaaiiit have you?!"

"Yeah..." Will said after glancing at me.

"Oh my Gods!" He exclaimed. "Pipes did you hear that!?" Piper grinned and nodded her head.

"Wait so are you guys boyfriends now or something?" Percy asked hopefully. Will and I quickly shook our heads.

"No, we're just dating." I confirmed. "We aren't boyfriends."

"Yet," Will added meaningfully. "We aren't boyfriends _yet_." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop a stupid grin from forming on my face. _Yet_. _Yet. Yet._ That definitely means he does want to be my boyfriend, right? I think it does. Maybe not right now, but sometime.

"Yeah I think I'll go with Chiron's suggestion to teach campers how to defend themselves." Will looked mildly relieved at the fact that I won't be teaching campers how to kiss him. That'd just be awkward.

"Okay that's a great idea, Nico," Chiron said. "Jason, what talent are you going to share with the camp?"

"Well I _would_ teach everyone how to fly, but that's slightly impossible. Instead, I think I'm going to teach people how to ride way people will sort of be flying, but not really."

"That sounds like a plan then. So does everyone have something their cabin is going to share with the camp?" Chiron waited until everyone had nodded before continuing. "Okay, we'll plan for this to happen in two weeks, to give everyone enough time to prepare."

"When will we know what day we will be going?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, there's fourteen larger cabins, so I think that they should go first because they'll take longer. I'll have all the times organized by the weekend. You can just stop by the Mess Hall and I'll have them posted on the door."

"Okay thanks," Annabeth said.

"If no one has any other issues, questions, or comments, I think that's the end of this meeting." No one spoke up, so Chiron waved us all away with his tail. "Don't forget to talk to your cabin about the girl/boy cabin rule!" He called after us as we were leaving. I wonder whether people are actually going to pay attention to that rule...probably not.

 **A/N: Sorry there wasn't much Solangelo in this chapter, I was just setting up the story for the next few chapters. Also, this is my longest chapter so far - it's about 3k words. Most people write longer ones, I know, but for me this is long.**


	24. AN - not an update 3

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated this story since January! I am currently writing three fanfics at a time, so it's hard to keep up.**

 **I will post a new chapter for this story in the next week.**

 **Thank you for not giving up on this story.**

 **~Luna**


	25. Harry Potter and Flower Crowns

Chapter Twenty-One - Harry Potter and Flower Crowns

 **A/N: Please don't kill me...I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. The last update was sometime in January…I'm sorry! I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated other than the fact that I have no ideas for this story. I'm probably going to end YBWM (You Belong With Me) after the next chapter or two. Maybe I'll write a new story during summer break.**

 **Anyways, here is an update that's long overdue. (ps I'm really sorry for the lack of updating!) Sorry if my writing is crappy.**

 **~Luna**

 **All credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing characters in this fanfic. I own nothing except the plot. (After the Three Days In The Infirmary) I also own Remi and Daxton, the two water nymphs that live at Camp Half-Blood. PS I don't own the Harry Potter series/the characters mentioned. They belong to J.K Rowling :)**

 **Nico's POV**

"Okay so as most you probably know, Chiron wants each cabin to teach a unique skill to the rest of the campers." Annabeth said from the front of the Athena cabin. "And so today, the Athena cabin is going to teach everyone how to read." The cabin exploded into protest.

"I know how to read!

"I don't need anyone to teach me how to read!"

"What are we? Five?"

"Only the Ares cabin doesn't know how to read,"I whispered to Will. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"OKAY OKAY!" Annabeth yelled into a megaphone. She probably got it from Coach Hedge or something. "I'll rephrase this for you. I understand that many of you know how to read. However, most of you are probably dyslexic and/or ADHD. So...the Athena cabin is going to help to _improve_ your reading skills,"

"Umm, how will this help us exactly?" a brown-haired girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"I mean, why do we need to improve our reading ability? It's not like we're going to need to know how to read if we're attacked by monsters,"

"Well no, you don't need to know how to read if you're attacked by monsters. You do, however, need to know how to read in order to strategize for battle," she replied. The brown-haired girl still didn't look satisfied with Annabeth's answer.

"Now books are over here, I've organized them from easiest to hardest to read. Pick a book or two, find somewhere to sit, and read your books,"

"Let's go get a book," Will said, tugging on my arm.

"But I hate reading," I complained. Will just clicked his tongue. "Well too bad. We're reading anyways. We have to be a good example for the little kids,"

"What little kids? The youngest campers here are twelve,"

"Whatever Death Angel. Here's a book," He shoved a book into my hand and led me over to a corner of the Athena cabin. Once we sat down on the lower bunk of the bunk bed, I examined the book that was given to me. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked skeptically. "What kind of book title is that?" Will gaped at me.

"It's only the title of the best series ever!" He nearly shouted. I quickly looked around the Athena cabin to see if anyone noticed. No one even glanced up.

"Never heard of it before," I whispered. "It sounds boring,"

"J.K Rowling's books are not boring!" Will protested. "They're magical,"

"What is Harry Potter even about?" I wondered out loud. Will's eyes lit up.

"It's about a boy named Harry Potter-" he started explaining.

"Woah really? _Harry Potter_ and the Sorcerer's Stone is about," I fake gasped. "Harry Potter? I had no idea!"

"Shut up, Nico. I wasn't finished," Will scolded. "Anyways, yes it's about a boy named Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Basically they're wizards and they attend a Wizard school called Hogwarts,"

" _HOG_ -WARTS? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a magical name, don't judge. Anyways, they go to Hogwarts and become friends. That's all I want to tell you because I don't want to spoil the rest of the story," Will finished.

"That sounds like a boring story," I deadpanned. Will narrowed his eyes.

"If you say Harry Potter is a boring story one more time, I swear I will break up with you," Will threatened.

"You like me too much to break up with me," I countered.

"True," Will agreed. "Just read the book though, I promise you won't be sorry,"

"No thanks," I mumbled. "I hate reading,"

"I don't care if you hate reading. You _have_ to read it!" Will whinned. I shook my head. "I'll read it to you?" he suggested.

"You'll what?" I turned to him and he looked away bashfully.

"I'll...um...read it to you?" he repeated, a blush creeping up his neck. "Never mind. It's a stupid idea. Forget I mentioned it," My mouth dropped slightly, and I was speechless. _Is he really offering to read a book to me?_

"Nonono it's not a stupid idea, Will!" I rushed to assure him. "I'd like it if...if you read it to me?" Will's eyes lit up and he smiled so brightly I'm surprised I wasn't permanently blinded. He promptly took the book from my hand and propped his feet up on the mattress of the bed. I felt him gently guide me to sit next to him. I nestled comfortably into his side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much," Will began reading. "They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…"

I wasn't paying attention to the actual story, but instead paying attention to Will's voice. It's not my fault his voice is incredibly relaxing -and quite sexy if you ask me. _Don't tell him I said that._

 **. . .**

The Demeter cabin was next and Katie was currently leading everyone out into the forest while talking about what plants were edible and what plants were poisonous.

"This is so boring," I complained into Will's ear. He just shushed me.

"Quit complaining, Ni,"

"I'd much rather be reading _Harry Potter_ right now,"

"You mean you'd much rather be having me read _Harry Potter_ to you right now?" Will corrected with a smile. "I told you that you wouldn't be sorry,"

"Okay okay, you were right. I do like the Harry Potter series now," I amended. "But I'm still bored,"

"Just pretend we're walking in the Forbidden Forest right now," he suggested. "With Fang. And Harry,"

"I don't like Harry,"

"What you don't like HARRY?!" Will exclaimed. "Everyone likes Harry!"

"I don't,"

"Why not?!"

"Because he's too..." I searched for a word. "He's too perfect," Will stared at me in disbelief.

"He's too _perfect_? How does that even work?"

"I don't know. But he's too perfect," I said.

"You're crazy," Will laughed. I glared at him.

"Well now I know Harry's your favorite character,"

"Hermione is my favorite character. Not Harry," Will corrected.

"Hermione's annoying,"

"Fine who's _your_ favorite character, Nico?"

"Malfoy. Or Snape," I said instantly.

"You two would make a cute couple," Will nodded. "Well not as cute as us, but still,"

"Who, me and Snape?"

"Eww no, he likes Lily," Will made a face. "You and Draco obviously!" I raised an eyebrow. I can't imagine dating anyone except Will. I don't think that Malfoy and I would ever date...we'd probably be best friends and/or partners in crime. But definitely not boyfriends. Besides, I'm betting that him and Hermione are going to end up together.

"Hey Nico," Will prodded my shoulder. "I have a present for you," I looked at him.

"Okay…? What is it?"

"I'll give it to you if you apologize for calling Harry Potter 'too perfect,'" Will said.

"No,"

"Okay then no present for you,"

"Fine, I'll apologize," I agreed, because _hey_ , I really wanted the present he was talking about. "I'm sorry for saying that Harry Potter is 'too perfect,'" Will beamed.

"Here you go," he said, pulling a bunch of flowers from behind his back. "Made it myself,"

"Made what yourself?" I asked, but Will didn't reply. Instead, I felt him place something gingerly on my head. I reached up and touched whatever was in my hair.

"What is it?" I asked Will.

"It's a flower crown," he replied happily.

"Of course it is," I replied knowingly. Will smiled even more.

 **. . .**

"Bro," Jason said as he came to sit down at the Poseidon table. "What the Styx is on your head?!"

"What does it look like?" I asked sharply. I had wanted to take it off before dinnertime, but Will wanted me to keep it on. It took a lot of compliments, kisses, and puppy dog eyes from Will for me to agree to wear it during dinner. But now everyone's staring at me and I'm sort of regretting agreeing to this. _Damn you, Will. Why are you so cute?_ He's not even sitting with me, he's sitting with his siblings at the Apollo cabin.

"It looks like a pile of flowers…?" Jason guessed.

"What looks like a pile of flowers?" Percy asked while he and Annabeth sat down next to Jason and across from me.

"Nico is wearing something on his head and I'm trying to figure out what it is," Jason explained, gesturing to the top of my head. "Any guesses, Perce?" Percy looked over at me.

"Is it a pile of flowers?" Percy ventured.

"Dude that's what I thought, but apparently it isn't," Jason said.

"It's a flower crown," I snapped.

"A what?" Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper all asked unanimously.

"A flower crown," I repeated, gritting my teeth.

"Oohh did you make it yourself?" Piper asked.

"No," I said instantly. "Why in Hades would I make a flower crown?"

"Then who made it?" Percy asked. "If you didn't make it, who did?"

"Umm..." I don't know if I want to tell them that Will was the maker of my crown. They'd just add it to the list of things to tease me endlessly with. "No one made it for me..." I mumbled.

"I bet Will made it," Jason declared. _Dang it._ "Didnt he, Nico?" I just stared at him.

"Maybe?" I said. He grinned.

"You guys are too cute."

 **A/N: Woohoo that was the crappiest chapter I've ever written, at least in my opinion. IDK, tell me what you thought of it :)**


End file.
